The Life of a College Man
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: Bored, wealthy Bella stumbles upon struggling college student Edward Cullen; the sexual tension is immediate.  When Bella learns that Edward is having financial problems, she gives him a sinfully sexual and lucrative offer that he can't refuse. ON HIATUS!
1. Bars are the Solution to Everything

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So I kept trying to get the thought of this story out of my head, because I thought it would make me feel like less of a demented pervert, but then I couldn't sleep until I wrote it down.**

**So I said what the heck, I'll embrace my demented perverseness.**

**I encourage you all to do the same.**

**Hope you like it.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

EPOV

It was right before you ask your dream girl to prom.

It was right before you get braces for the first time.

It was right before you took your final exams.

It was right before you walked through the doors to your first job.

It was… scarier, more terrifying, and nerve wracking than all of those experiences combined.

Let me explain. Ever since I was a little boy, my parents showered me with Harvard paraphernalia to hang on my walls. They say that if a reminder of a goal was in your sight every day, you'd be more likely to reach said goal. My goal was to graduate from Harvard Law School and be the best lawyer anyone could hire. But before I could get there, I had to work my ass off studying for exams and this college application.

I didn't want to go anywhere but to Harvard… for a multitude of reasons.

I stared down at the manila envelope in pure shock, feeling my hands shake from the adrenaline running through my body.

"Well," my older brother said sharply, "-are you going to open that thing or stare at it all day."

Emmett, my uptight older brother, didn't understand what I was going through. He honestly didn't care whether or not I made it into Harvard. He was more concerned about me.

He knew, and I knew, that no matter what was inside this manila envelope, I wouldn't be able to go to my dream school.

Emmett gritted his teeth, "Open the goddamn thing already, Edward. You know this is driving you crazy. I think you're a real masochist for this," he grumbled.

Yes, he was acting pessimistic, yet he was the only one here for me. In a way, though, he was right. I was killing myself by applying to Harvard. If I got in, I couldn't go. He knew that would destroy me.

Without thinking another second about it, I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper inside with shaky hands.

I gulped when I read the first line and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Emmett read it too and patted my back, "Look, man, maybe you could take out a loan…" he offered.

I shook my head and stood up, letter in hand, "I'm going to go take a walk."

BPOV

"_Yes, _daddy, I'll be just fine," I said in a bored tone into my phone.

"I'm just worried about you, honey, it's your first time living alone in that big house…"

I rolled my eyes at my dad and sighed, "Daddy, it's Massachusetts, and you're only forty-five minutes away. I'm twenty-two, and perfectly fine living on my own," I huffed.

I watched as the last of the movers walked out of the house and I smiled brightly as I walked around my mansion. When my buzz-kill of a father _finally _hung up, I squealed and started blasting some of my favorite pop music.

I know, usually, twenty-two year olds didn't live in fully furnished and beautiful mansions, but my daddy's a rich man who loves his daughter.

Going to college was just a pass-time for me. I knew that my inheritance would never run out, so I'd never have to get a job.

I'd always be able to live a cushy lifestyle, and I was happy for that.

Even with my music blasting, something was missing… there was an uncomfortable sense of loneliness in the house.

Maybe I could get Alice (my roomie in college) to come live with me for a bit until I got used to the whole 'living alone' thing.

Maybe I could go get a drink, I hadn't stocked up on alcohol yet. I smiled and turned off my music, grabbing the keys to my bright pink Lamborghini.

I started humming California Gurls in my head as I drove to the nearest bar. I'm not an alcoholic, but I thought having a drink would calm my nerves about living alone. As much as I tried to tell my dad I wasn't scared, it freaked me out. I always liked living with Alice because I wasn't alone.

Maybe I could hire a live in maid… not that Joana isn't great, but she only comes two days a week anyways.

I sighed and walked inside of the bar, ordering the first thing that came to mind from the bartender. He winked at me and gave me my Sex on the Beach and I sighed as I downed it.

It wasn't enough.

I ordered tequila shots.

"Thank you, bartender! I _love _you! Can I get… some more?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Sweetie, you're drunk. I'm going to call a cab for you."

"But I brought my car!" I whined.

He finally shrugged and tended to someone else while I threw a few hundreds on the counter and stumbled out to my car.

One of my heels got caught in the pavement and I tripped, "Whoopsie!" I giggled and regained my step.

From my trip, I saw one of the small diamonds on my dress fall to the ground, "Shoot!" I huffed and picked it up, throwing it in my purse.

I swayed back over to my car, giggling the entire time.

I made a move to unlock the car, but paused. Sure, I was drunk, but not drunk enough to overlook the fact that I can't drive.

"Shoot!" I pouted. How was I supposed to get home? I contemplated calling my dad, but he'd be mad at me for being irresponsible or something like that.

I looked around and started to tap my foot.

"Ooh, he's cute," I said and looked over at the man sitting on the curb. He had a piece of paper in his hands and was running his rather large hand through his messy, copper hair. His white shirt stretched over his muscles.

I licked my lips and stumbled over towards him.

"Hey, mister!" I said, tapping one perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

**Very OOC, see? Emmett's uptight, Bella's a party girl, and Edward's the poor one. But I have my reasons. Rest assured, future chapters will be **_**much **_**longer, but this is just to start us off.**

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Why Doesn't Starbuck's Deliver?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Well, well, well. Looks like I've got some demented perverts on my hands.**

**Hence the continuation.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Picksomethingrandom- she mentioned something important. No, I don't have an updating schedule, I just update when the chapter is done!**

**Mandrupsen- Haha here you go! **

**H.L. Pennington- I'm inclined to agree with you- most Bella's bore me to death ; ) Thanks.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on College Man-**

"Ooh, he's cute," I said and looked over at the man sitting on the curb. He had a piece of paper in his hands and was running his rather large hand through his messy, copper hair. His white shirt stretched over his muscles.

I licked my lips and stumbled over towards him.

"Hey, mister!" I said, tapping one perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

**Currently on College Man-**

He looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes, "Oh no, are you okay?" I said dramatically.

He nodded and did his best to clear the tears from his eyes, "Yeah, but I think I should be asking you that question instead," he said, balancing me as I swayed.

"Oh, you have a _really _deep voice!" I commented and laid my hands on his shoulders, "Actually, that's what I came over here about! I'm really drunk, and I need someone to drive me home!"

He paused, but then took in my drunken state, "Yeah. Sure, I'll take you home."

"Yay! That's _so _nice of you! Mmm, what's your name?"

"Edward," he mumbled, "What car is yours?" he asked.

I shoved my keys in his chest and pointed to my car. He sucked in a breath and his eyes went wide. He stayed like that for a while, gaping at the car like it was on fire.

"Wow," he said eloquently.

"Edward," I said, letting his name roll off my tongue, "That's a really sexy name," I giggled, draping myself over him.

He walked me over to my car and opened the door, blowing out a gust of air, "I can't believe you have a Lamborghini," he said in a disbelieving voice.

I just smiled and let myself fall into the passenger seat with an 'oomf', sighing as I ogled his jean clad ass as he got into the car.

"My name's Bella," I said simply, laying my hand on his thigh.

He folded up his piece of paper and stuck it in the pocket of his cheap jeans, blushing at the attention my hand was giving his leg.

"Well, Bella," he said, thoroughly ignoring my hand's position on his leg, "-which way's your house?"

I pointed the way.

"Why is such a young, beautiful girl out drinking by herself?" he asked, turning the way I pointed.

I huffed, "I just moved out of my parent's house and I don't like the feeling of being all alone!" I said, using my hands to talk, flinging them over the dashboard.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, but otherwise stayed silent.

"And why is such a sexy young man crying outside of a bar?" I asked with a giggle.

His grip tightened on my steering wheel, "I'd rather not share," he said evasively and I frowned.

I nodded, "That's okayyy," I slurred.

He had a weird light in his eyes as he drove my car. He must be a car guy.

"Stop, that one's my house," I slurred again and he let out a disbelieving gasp.

"You live in that huge house. Alone?" he said, sounding shocked.

"Yup," I popped my p, groaning when I had trouble unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Eddie, can you help me out of the car?" I asked.

He grunted and got out of the car (somewhat reluctantly) and walked over to my side. He lifted up the door and carried me out of the car.

"Wow, you're _really s_trong," I giggled, feeling his biceps.

He set me down and shook his head, "Um, I'm going to go, if that will be all."

"Oh, don't be silly! Stay the night, please!" I stumbled, but caught my balance on his shoulder.

"I really can't, Bella."

I sighed, "Fine, whatevsies. Here, take this and I'll call you a cab," I said, giving him a hundred.

He stared down at the cash in awe.

"I can walk, it's fine," he mumbled, gave me my money back, and walked away before I could say anything else.

BEBE

"Fuck. Ungh!" I groaned into my silk pillows and sheets, balling them up in my hands. Whatever invisible hatchet slipping open my head was going to get the shit punched out of it.

"Screw tequila." I murmured into my pillows, wincing at the pain of my hangover.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sunlight penetrating through my blinds, giving me the headache of the century.

I got up out from my bed and stripped off the red, diamond encrusted dress I never took off, leaving me in my white La Perla underwear.

I held my arm in front of my face to shield my eyes from the sunlight as I walked downstairs to get some medicine and coffee.

"Shit, I don't have any coffee," I groaned and banged my head against the fridge.

Bad idea.

Ow.

I glared at the fridge and realized I'd have to get my fix at Starbuck's. I really needed to make a shopping list for Joana.

I sighed and dry swallowed the pills, walking slowly upstairs to put some clothes on.

I didn't feel like putting something special on just for some coffee, so I put on a dress from last season's Marc Jacob's line and some last season heels.

I really need to get some flats.

I _tried _to do something with my hair, but nothing was working, so I just left it the way it was.

I picked up the keys to my car and vaguely wondered how I got home safely with all of the alcohol in my system.

I shrugged it off and shivered as the cold leather pressed against the skin of my legs as I drove to the nearest Starbuck's.

I was glad it was cloudy outside, because I don't know how well I could deal with sun right now. This hangover was _not _treating me well at all. It was treating me like Phoebe Cates treated the losers who hit on her after Fast Times at Ridgemont High came out.

Like shit.

I parked after seeing how crowded the drive thru was, and walked inside. There was a very, _very _long line. My legs felt wobbly and I hoped to God that I didn't trip and fall on anyone.

Not my kind of day. Why doesn't Starbuck's deliver?

I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes for a bit, welcoming the darkness it created as it danced behind my eyelids.

"Miss? Miss, you need to move forward," a strangely familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped slightly and opened my eyes, looking into the eyes of someone I knew… but I couldn't place where and when I met him.

"Bella," he whispered in recognition.

He knew me too, "Um, do I know you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I'm not surprised that you don't remember…"

"Move forward, fuckers, we need coffee!" a voice shouted from behind me.

Thanks, dickwad. I have a hangover here. You aren't helping by screaming in my ear.

I glared at the offending yeller and stepped forward, starting to analyze the familiar stranger's face.

"_Ooh, he's cute," I said and looked over at the man sitting on the curb. He had a piece of paper in his hands and was running his rather large hand through his messy, copper hair. His white shirt stretched over his muscles. _

Shit. He's the sexy as fuck chauffer I chose to drive me home last night.

"Edward," I whispered, "Shit, listen-"

"Can I help you?" a bored voice said in front of me.

I reluctantly turned away from Edward, "Venti house."

I needed something strong.

"Make it two," Edward said, never taking his eyes off of mine.

The pimply faced teenage girl got us the coffee and I threw a fifty down on the counter, Edward stared at the bill with a bemused expression on his face, "Thanks," he said.

I shrugged, "Can we sit down?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

He nodded and guided me over to a table. I couldn't contain the smile that broke out across my face. There was something about this man that was causing reactions within me I didn't know anyone could evoke. Maybe it was all the alcohol, but every damn time I looked at that face, I got aroused.

Was that normal?

Once we sat down, I sipped my coffee and hummed in appreciation as the hot liquid scorched my throat.

"Listen, Edward, I'm _really _sorry about how last night happened. I'm going to be straightforward, here, I'm really attracted to you," I said, looking up and down his body, "-and I wish I could've made a different first impression, but I wanted to thank you for not robbing me or stealing my car."

He smiled slightly, "I'd never do that. And, uh, I think you're really beautiful," he said with a slight blush.

I knew that I was attractive, but hearing it out of his sensuous lips made me shiver in delight. His modesty was endearing.

I sipped my coffee again and thought about how much I wanted him.

"About last night," I decided to change the subject because it looked like I was making him uncomfortable, "-I remember you being upset. What happened? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

He fidgeted in his chair, "You wouldn't understand."

I was hurt at his accusation. I could understand.

"I could empathize…" I said.

His eyes narrowed, "My family and I are having some money problems. I have doubts that someone who pays fifty dollars for two cups of coffee could understand having money issues."

I blushed at his harsh tone and realized he was right. I'd never understand having money problems- I haven't ever had to deal with them.

I looked at this tortured, beautiful man in front of me and felt the intense need to write him a check for anything he needed. I certainly could, and would if he asked me to. But could I really give money to a perfect stranger without getting anything in return?

I let my mind wander for a few moments. What if I _did _get something in return? From the first moment I saw Edward, I'd wanted his lips all over me… I wanted everything he could offer me sexually.

Could I really offer him money in exchange for sex? Was he that desperate?

I smiled behind my coffee cup. Maybe he was.

"What are you thinking about?" he said in a soft voice.

"Why don't we go back to my place for a while… I want to talk to you about something that might help you."

**Look's like Bratty Bella's libido is getting the best of her… And you know you love it, fellow demented perverts. I know this chapter is kind of short, but trust me, future chapters will be at least three times this size.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is where it all goes down, and the higher you get me off of reviews, the faster I write. Trust me, there is a direct correlation between how high (off reviews) I am and how fast I write ; )**

**Chapter question- What's the weirdest, most embarrassing first meeting you've ever had with someone that you dated?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Goodbye, Emmett

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You guys have begged for Edward's reaction as I see fit, so now I shall proceed to reward you with his reaction.**

**Now… scoot forward onto the edge of your seat and read the words on your screen intently.**

**Too much?**

**Okay. Read on.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Keyecullen- She went to a Halloween party and fell at some guy's feet and he said, "I love meeting a sexy woman for the first time and having her fall to her knees." Simply awesome ; )**

**Twilight01- of course he'll accept eventually, it even says it in the summary of this story ; )**

**Manrupsen- I'm glad I could mix things up for you! **

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on College Man-**

I looked at this tortured, beautiful man in front of me and felt the intense need to write him a check for anything he needed. I certainly could, and would if he asked me to. But could I really give money to a perfect stranger without getting anything in return?

I let my mind wander for a few moments. What if I _did _get something in return? From the first moment I saw Edward, I'd wanted his lips all over me… I wanted everything he could offer me sexually.

Could I really offer him money in exchange for sex? Was he that desperate?

I smiled behind my coffee cup. Maybe he was.

"What are you thinking about?" he said in a soft voice.

"Why don't we go back to my place for a while… I want to talk to you about something that might help you."

**Currently on College Man-**

"Bella, I don't think it's such a good-"

"I'll let you drive my car there," I said and he bit his lip.

He loved my car. Even though it was bright pink.

He reached out for the keys and I smiled triumphantly, boldly slipping my arm through his. He looked at me questioningly, obviously thinking about my motives. I knew this was the right decision, and I oddly had butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous. It was a weird sensation for me, because I rarely got nervous. Nerves weren't something that I had much practice with. Edward was the only person I knew who was capable of bringing out this emotion in me.

He eagerly walked up towards my car and got in. I smiled at his boyish excitement. Surprisingly, he remembered the way to my house, but paused when we got there, almost looking intimidated by the house. Looks like I wasn't the only nervous one.

"It won't bite," I said, and I was surprised at how tight my voice was. I must've been really nervous for this pitch.

_Pitch_.

I scoffed at the lackluster term for what I was about to do, and walked Edward up towards the house.

There were no words shared between us as I led him through the house and towards my sitting room. He didn't speak because he was probably in awe of my home, and I didn't speak because I was nervous about asking the man behind me to pimp himself out.

I took a deep breath as he sat down on a chair. I sat down on the footrest of his chair and leaned my elbows on his knees.

He looked down at me with piqued interest, but I took it as a good sign that he didn't try to move my elbows from his legs. To be honest, I liked having the physical contact- when it came to Edward, I was insatiable.

"I'm listening," he said in that irresistible, deep voice of his and I felt those damn butterflies in my stomach again.

"Tell me, why are you having money problems?" I said. I would've made my offer straight away, but maybe I should know what I'm paying for before I pay for it. If he had a drug or gambling problem- no, I'd probably still pay for him. I doubted that there was anything he could say that would change my mind about doing this.

He let out a deep breath he'd been holding and leaned his chin on his palm.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me, please?" I asked.

He gritted his teeth, "I just got accepted into my dream college and I can't pay for it."

"Which college?" I asked softly, resting my hands on his thighs and exercising my restraint my not reaching further like I wanted to.

"Harvard," he mumbled. There was a sadness in his voice that stirred something inside of me. I felt the need to reach out to this poor man and make him feel better somehow.

"Wow, gorgeous and smart," I said with a wink, "-why couldn't you just take out a loan?" It made sense, because when he was a big and successful lawyer couldn't he just pay them off? There had to be some other reason.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'd never be able to pay off a loan to Harvard, let alone rent for an apartment because I missed housing opportunities. Late admission."

I narrowed my eyes, "How old are you?"

I wasn't going to be a pedophile. Well, that really depends. It _was _Edward we were talking about.

"Nineteen."

_Yes._

I shrugged, "No problem…" I bit my lip, "I… I could pay for it," I felt my nerves building up again. Edward seemed like a self sufficient type of guy, but I still held onto that strand of hope that he would say yes.

His jaw dropped open and he stared at me like I was some sort of alien.

"Why the hell would you do that for me?" He sounded mad and confused all at once.

And here came the part I was really nervous for.

"Well… it wouldn't be a completely one sided deal," I gulped and felt him tense up.

His brows furrowed as he stared at me in confusion, "What could you possibly get out of it?"

I started chewing on my lip and blushing. Damn, I felt like a high school girl again.

"Um… in return for me paying for your college, you'd come live with me for however long you're at Harvard."

He cocked his head to the side, "Are you _that _lonely here?" he asked. Oh, that's cute, he still didn't get it.

I leaned forward until my lips were inches from his, "See, Edward, the thing is, living with me doesn't just entail what you think it does. I'd want to have sex with you whenever I wanted for however long you'd be staying here."

He froze and looked at me in complete shock.

"No… _no, _Bella, I'm sorry, but no matter how much I need the money, I'd never stoop to that level. I'm leaving," he said, grabbing my arms and pushing me off of him enough so that he could get up. I saw him walking away from me at a fast pace and it took me a few seconds to respond.

"Edward, wait!" I said, running after him until I had a hold on his arm, "This is your career we're talking about… I'm offering you a gorgeous home and a full ride to Harvard. All I want for return is something that most men love."

He turned to glare at me, "Let me leave with whatever dignity you've left me with," he shook my grip off of his arm and kept walking.

He slammed the door on his way out.

"Edward…"

EPOV

I walked back to Emmett's house and glared at the pavement the entire time. I can't believe I was just demeaned that way.

I was filled with rage when I slammed the door to Emmett's house.

He grunted in response to my presence, his back tight, "What happened to you?"

I huffed and laid my arms on his countertop, "I was just offered a full ride to Harvard."

A blinding smile broke across Emmett's face that struck me silent. It was the first time I'd seen Emmett smile since the incident.

"That's great Edward," he said genuinely.

"It really isn't. I met this prissy rich girl yesterday and she offered me a full ride in return for sex."

He started glaring again, "You said no, didn't you?"

I scoffed, "Of course I did. I'd never stoop that low."

"Good, because it'd be pathetic if you did," he seethed. With that, he walked out of the room and I hung my head. I needed to do some serious thinking.

I walked over to my temporary home (Emmett's couch) and decided to give this some thought. Maybe I'd been acting too irrationally back there. Her offer was actually incredibly generous for a guy like me.

On the plus side, I'd get to lead the life I'd always wanted, prove to myself and everyone who didn't believe in me that I could go to Harvard and make my dream come true, be _happy _(something I hadn't been since 2007), and fuck a beautiful woman.

On the downside, I'd lose my dignity.

I frowned, realizing how long the list of pros was.

I need to do what's best for myself- that much I know. What I _don't _know is what the best thing is.

It was already July and it was getting late to make my decisions. I would be a great asset to the school, so that's why they let me in so late. I would have to make my choice soon.

I felt a pang in my heart from all the lost opportunities I would have if I said no to Bella, which technically, I already did.

I groaned and closed my eyes, deciding to go to sleep. The decisions I would make at this point in the day weren't logical.

EBEB

"_Every problem you could possibly have can be solved over a good night's sleep."_

My mom was wrong. Even if she was here, the advice wouldn't make me feel any better. I felt as messed up and conflicted as I did nine hours ago.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sighed, trying to think through everything I'd ever been taught moral wise, but I couldn't get the thought of how easy it would be to say yes to Bella.

There was only _one downside. _One.

I took a shaky breath, finally realizing that what was best for me and what I now knew I needed to do were two completely different things.

To finally be happy with where I was at, I needed to say yes to Bella.

But before all of that… I'd need to tell Emmett. There were several reasons I had to be nervous for that. Emmett's been there for me through everything, and he was the only family I had left. I knew that by making this decision, there was a big chance that I'd lose Emmett in my life. The horrible thing was, I knew I was going to do it anyways.

"Emmett?" I called out, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked gruffly.

Maybe this wasn't the best time.

No, you need to do this, Edward.

I took a deep breath, "I've decided to take Bella up on her offer."

"Who the fuck is Bella?" he asked with impatience in his voice.

"The girl I told you about who offered me to money to college."

"Edward, you've got to be kidding me. Yeah, you are. This is ridiculous, you shouldn't even joke about things like that," he rolled his stern eyes at me.

I sighed and gritted my teeth, willing myself to continue, "Emmett, I'm not joking with you. I've done a lot of thinking, and if I ever want to get to where I want to be in life, I need to get through college and to do that, I need-"

"There's nothing you need that much to compromise yourself!"

"Emmett, I don't expect you to understand-"

"Like hell I'll ever be able to understand."

I glared at him, "Will you stop interrupting me? As I was saying, I don't expect you to understand, but I've made my decision, and I'm not going to change it. I'm doing what I know is best for me and for my future."

He glared at me and slammed his coffee cup on the counter, spilling the dark brown liquid over the rim, "Damnit, Edward, this isn't what's _best _for you! If you're too thickheaded and stupid to see that, then fine, I guess I can't say anything to persuade you from making this decision, so be it. But I will not stand around and watch you make this decision. You get the fuck out of my house now, and don't even think about coming back. Congratulations, Edward, you've just lost the only family you had left. I hope you're fucking happy."

"Emmett, wait-" I said as he started to storm out of the room.

"No, Edward. There's nothing you can say. If mom and dad were here right now, they'd think you're just as pathetic as I do. Have a nice life."

With that, he slammed the door behind him as he walked into another room. I felt my heart clench at the loss of the rest of my family.

I thought about going after Emmett, but decided against it. I knew my brother, and there wasn't a way he would ever forgive me for this.

With one last look at the door that led to the other room, I got my belongings and tossed them in my messenger bag, walking towards the front door. I walked out and towards Bella's mansion, looking one last time at my brother's house.

"I love you Emmett," I said softly before beginning the walk to Bella's.

BPOV

I felt numb. I wasn't sure what I expected him to say when I told him about my offer, but I sure as hell didn't expect him to push me away and yell. I guess it was admirable for him to stand up for himself that way, but I had hoped he would say yes.

I'd met guys before that I _thought _turned me on, but even when I was having sex with any of those guys, I wasn't half as aroused as I was when I thought about Edward.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to call Alice and tell her about how the one guy I'd met that had the potential to sexually turn my world upside down said no.

I picked myself off of the floor and wiped my eyes. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was troubled by what happened last night. Was my offer too much? I didn't think it was… most guys had to beg me to have sex with them, and I've never had to pay them for it.

Now that the roles were switched, why was he turning me down? It was an offer that hundreds of thousands of men wouldn't even have to think about before they said yes.

I sighed and stripped off my clothes, putting on a silk robe that reached mid thigh and nothing else. Why get all dressed up? It wasn't like I had anyone to impress.

I was about to order in from my favorite café to make me breakfast when I heard a knock on the door.

I walked over and looked through the peephole, it was Edward. I felt an uncontrollable warmth spread across my skin. I looked down at what I was wearing and felt the need to put on something more presentable.

When I realized I was wasting precious time by not opening my door, I quickly swung it open and stepped aside to welcome him inside.

He gave me a sharp smile and stepped inside.

"Can we talk?" he asked, and his deep voice sent shivers throughout my body.

"Do you want to go change first?" he mumbled, "You look a little cold."

I cracked a small smile, "It isn't from the cold."

I didn't look back for his reaction, but walked towards the sitting room we talked in yesterday. I watched as he resumed his position on the seat. I sat down on the footrest, but folded my legs in between his because of the short robe I was wearing.

Instead of resting my arms on his legs, I leaned back on my elbows, waiting for him to speak.

His eyes raked over my body as we spoke. What do you know, maybe this _was_ presentable for the occasion.

"I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday, Bella. I did a lot of thinking last night, and I was, uh," he ran a hand through his hair, "-wondering if the offer was still out there?"

I grinned, "Of course it is."

He let out a shaky breath, "I'd like to take you up on it."

Before I could even think about it, I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. The close proximity caught both of us by surprise and he wrapped his arms around me too. I smiled against his neck and reveled in the heat his body was providing.

"I guess there should be some rules to this… I've never done this sort of thing before…" I said and sat back down on the footrest.

"What kind of rules?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

I shrugged, "I don't want you going around and telling people what we're doing… for obvious reasons. Second, you need to make yourself available to me whenever I want you, which I can promise you will be often. Third, come to me whenever you need money or anything else and you'll have it."

"Deal," he said easily. I could see some excitement in those deep, green eyes of his, and it made me smile. That excitement was because of me.

After a moment, I thought about something else.

"Wait," I said, "-you can always tell how good someone is in bed by how good of a kisser they are… since what I want from you is sex, I need to know that I'm getting what I'm paying for."

I looped my arms around his neck and licked my lips in anticipation.

He finally touched me, resting his large hands on my silk covered hips. He roughly scooted me closer to him and leaned forward, murmuring, "I assure you, you'll be very satisfied."

He moved his right hand up my body until it was gripping the back of my neck, and suddenly, his hand forced my head forward until his soft lips were touching mine. He kissed me slowly, moving his warm lips against mine in a way that was clearly meant to arouse. And if the goal was to arouse, he certainly did it.

I let out a big moan as his tongue swept against my bottom lip, tugging on his hair when he stroked my tongue with his. He tilted his head to give himself better access and I felt my entire body sway with the power he was exuding just from that one kiss.

His left hand finally left my hip and moved upwards, taking the neckline of my silk robe and sliding it over my shoulder. He stroked the newly exposed skin and tickled his fingers downwards until they traced the swell of my barely covered breast.

He pulled back after that, and my body was still in the position he left me in, lips pouted and eyes closed with my robe resting haphazardly low on my chest.

I quickly opened my eyes and leaned back, straightening the condition of my robe as I tried to catch my breath from his kiss.

There was the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he took in my flustered condition that came from just a kiss. God, I've never felt anything remotely so intense in my entire life. My entire body was on fire for him.

Once I caught my breath, I looked up at him with desire swimming in my eyes, "I think you're right. I'll be satisfied."

I crossed my legs to stop from getting my arousal onto my expensive robe and coughed slightly, "That settles it, then. Would you me to call Marcel for you to gather the rest of your things?"

"Who's Marcel?"

"He's my personal attendant. He lives two houses down," I walked over to the intercom on the wall, "-this is a direct line to his house. These intercoms are scattered throughout the house, press the green button for Marcel, red for other rooms in the house. It's pretty self explanatory. Do you need me to call him to get your things?"

He shook his head and smiled sheepishly, putting his ratty messenger bag on my leather love seat.

"That's it."

I looked at the tiny bag in disbelief, "That's all of your things?" I asked.

He nodded.

I walked over to the intercom, pressing Marcel's button, "Marcel?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" he asked politely.

"I need you to go out with a friend of mine to get him a new wardrobe."

"Of course, Ms. Swan. I'll be there in a few moments."

"Thank you, Marcel."

I turned back to smile at Edward, "There."

He frowned, "Bella, I really don't think I need an entire new wardrobe…"

"Unless there is an invisible closet you came here with, I tend to disagree."

I heard a knock at the door and swung it open to see Marcel.

He was in his new tuxedo and his posture was impeccable.

I walked to my Prada purse on the fireplace and took out my wallet, walking back to them and giving Marcel one of my credit cards, "Get him everything from underwear to formal wear. That will be all."

He nodded towards me.

"Are you ready to depart?" he asked Edward.

Edward shifted uncomfortably and followed Marcel out to the limousine out front.

I figured that while Edward was out, I'd go out to do a bit of shopping too. From the looks of that messenger bag, he didn't have any electronics either. How did he expect to go to college without those?

Usually, this was the kind of job I'd have Marcel do, but he was momentarily busy, and I wanted Edward to be surprised when he got back. He obviously wasn't the type for luxury, so I wanted to pamper him.

I quickly changed into some business casual clothes and drove out to the nearest Best Buy. I walked in and started browsing through the iPod's and docks.

"Can I help you?" someone asked from behind me. His nametag read _Mike Newton._

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for an iPod, computer, cell phone, and a TV," I didn't currently have a TV in my bedroom, but I figured that Edward would appreciate one.

The salesperson smiled, and I guessed that he worked off of commission.

"Well, why don't we start with the iPod?"

After that, we spent about an hour in total picking out all of the electronics. I ended up getting him a black iPod classic, a sixty inch flat screen, a BlackBerry Torch, and some sort of high tech laptop I didn't care to remember the name of.

After I bought his electronics, I headed home and started to set up my TV. I scoffed when Mike told me to hire someone to attach the TV to my wall.

I'm not stingy, but come on, it was just a few wires. Not worth it.

I tapped the toe of my Jimmy Choo on the floor as I sized up the contraption in front of me. As a woman who's never had to work to get anything a day in her life, I had absolutely no idea how to hook this thing up.

I took out all of the wires and looked at them in confusion. It couldn't be _that _hard.

Okay. It was. I'd just ask Marcel to do this when he got home from clothes shopping with Edward. I walked downstairs and pressed the white button on the intercom, the one that connected to Joana's house. She lived right in between Marcel and myself.

"Joana?" I asked.

I heard footsteps and then heard her finger being pressed up against a button, "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Could you come over here and make martinis and grill up some filet mignon?" it was almost one o' clock, and chances are that Edward would be hungry when he got home.

"Certainly, Ms. Swan."

I smiled happily and waited for her to come over here, sitting on the couch next to the ratty messenger bag.

Out of morbid curiosity, I lifted the flap and looked inside to see what he had with him.

All that he had was some books,a pack of orange Tic Tacs, and a water bottle.

Those were all of his possessions.

I put the flap back down and frowned. He really didn't have the money to pay off loans and apartment money.

Joana let herself in with her key (I had to remind myself to give one of those to Edward) and smiled at me before opening my fridge to get ingredients.

Not thirty minutes later, Edward and Marcel came back home, and I was excited to see that they had to take several trips to bring in all of the clothes and put them in the spare closet. Good job, Marcel.

I walked up and kissed Edward chastely on the lips when Marcel left. It was hard for me to pull away, but Joana was here, and that was hardly appropriate.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked, resting my hand on his chest.

He smiled, "Yeah, actually. Marcel's a really nice guy."

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face, "Edward, never make conversation with the help."

He gaped at me, but chose not to argue.

"How do you like your steak cooked?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

He chuckled in response, "I don't ever eat steak…"

"Joana, please cook them medium rare," I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Swan," she lit my indoor grill and got the material out for martinis.

"Oh, wait, Edward, you aren't twenty-one… is there any other drink I can get you?" I asked, feeling guilty for not already thinking through that.

"I'll be fine with a club soda."

I nodded, "Joana, instead of martinis, can you just get two club sodas?" it wasn't fun to drink alone.

Edward looked back at my stainless steel kitchen and sighed, "I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised by now," he murmured.

"Say, Bella, how old are you… you can't be older than twenty-five."

"Twenty-two, I-" I was about to continue, but Joana brought us our food and then excused herself to the back room until we were finished eating.

"So you've never had filet mignon before?" I asked in confusion.

He shook his head and started to eat his food hungrily, moaning as each piece of choice meat passed his lips.

I blushed at the sounds he was making, because they caused me to be curious of the sounds he made in bed.

_Stop it, Bella. Not yet._

I let him eat his steak in peace, trying not to think about sex too much.

Once we were finished, Joana came and collected our dirty dishes, and with another nod, she was gone. Edward leaned back against the sofa with a satisfied smile on his face and started to sip his drink of choice.

"Why don't you ever talk to Joana or Marcel?" Edward suddenly asked me.

"Well, I don't think it's very appropriate to associate with people you pay to do things for you."

He frowned, "You're paying _me _for sex."

"And company," I said, trying to make it sound a little better, "-and that's so much different. I'm paying them because of chores, I'm paying you to be companionable and to keep me satisfied. Large difference."

He nodded, "They're still people," he said softly, "-who do you think they have to come home to that's companionable? They are as lonely as you are."

I chose not to respond to that.

"Oh, shit," I said, suddenly remembering that I forgot to ask Marcel to make the TV work.

"What is it?" he asked, willing to let the subject go for now.

"Well, I went electronics shopping today and am having some trouble hooking up the new TV, so I forgot to ask Marcel to do that. I'll just call him back over-"

He chuckled, "Bella, I can hook up the TV for you. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Edward, you don't need to do menial labor around here, it's fine."

"Hooking up a TV is hardly menial labor."

I held my hands up in defense, "Okay, fine."

I got up and he followed me to the third floor, where our bedroom was located.

He laughed when he saw the TV, "It's even a flat screen. This'll be done in two minutes."

I sat down on the bed with all of his other electronics and watched him plug things in and turn things on. Suddenly, we had picture on the TV.

He looked back up at me with an easy smile, "See?"

Okay, he was right.

I nodded, "Speaking of electronics, I got you a few other things while I was out too."

I laid the phone, laptop, and iPod on the bed and his eyes widened.

"Bella, I really can't accept all of these…" he said.

"Oh, yes you can. I expect you to. Besides, you're working for them."

"I haven't yet," he said, eyeing the electronics.

"We can change that, you know…" I said, uncrossing my legs.

**So Edward will be paying his debt off in the next chapter. The higher you get me off of reviews, the faster and longer the chapter is… ; ) there's a little deal of my own.**

**I did want to ask you though, are you getting annoyed by the frequent updates? I could wait longer if you want me to. Let me know.**

**Chapter question- so, we all know that first kisses aren't always as magical as Edward and Bella's. What was your first worst/best kiss you've ever had?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Edward Rochester, My Alter Ego

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, demented perverts, you asked for it, you got it. Apparently, I'm a psychopath for assuming that frequent updates would annoy you.**

**I don't know, now I'm a psychopath AND demented pervert. **

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Lucy- OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY ETC ; )**

**TwilighterRita- you read my stories almost everyday? Wow, that's amazing. I love you, babe : D**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last one College Man-**

I nodded, "Speaking of electronics, I got you a few other things while I was out too."

I laid the phone, laptop, and iPod on the bed and his eyes widened.

"Bella, I really can't accept all of these…" he said.

"Oh, yes you can. I expect you to. Besides, you're working for them."

"I haven't yet," he said, eyeing the electronics.

"We can change that, you know…" I said, uncrossing my legs.

**Currently on College Man-**

He sucked in a deep breath and walked forward until he was standing at the edge of my bed, then splayed his hands out over my thighs, bringing them down until they curled beneath my knees. I looked up at him with excitement in my eyes and felt a familiar throbbing between my legs. God, I just want to feel him on me… everywhere.

He leaned down slowly and looked me in the eyes as his hands pulled me towards him suddenly by the back of my knees. I reached out and balled his shirt in my hands to pull him down to kiss me.

"Edward," I moaned against his lips when he lowered me onto the bed. All I'd wanted since I first met the guy outside of that bar, and now I was getting it.

He reached one of his hands up and started to unbutton my navy blue dress shirt. I reluctantly tore my lips apart from his to catch my breath and he started placing open mouthed, hot kisses down my neck while the shirt fell from my shoulders. He unzipped my pencil skirt and tugged it down my legs and over my feet until it was discarded along with my shirt.

I groaned in protest when I felt his lips detach from my neck and I opened my eyes to see him kneeling up above me, getting a better view of my body.

"Like what you see?" I asked in a husky voice.

He reached out underneath my back and unclasped my bra, then slid the straps over my shoulder. I saw a smirk cross his features when my back arched up towards him, my body aching for his touch.

He tossed the bra across the room and stared at my exposed chest. His hands crept slowly over my hips and towards my breasts, running his thumbs over each of my peaks.

"God, please…" I moaned, bucking my hips up toward his.

I heard him chuckle with indecent humor as he leaned down towards my ear and started whispering, finally answering my question from before, "Apparently, not as much as you like what _you _see. Baby, you're not going to remember your own name by the time I'm finished with you."

I gasped when he abruptly bent down to suck my nipple in his mouth and pinch the other one in between his thumb and forefinger.

I whimpered as I felt his tongue flick against me and I fisted my hands in his hair.

"Edward!" I gasped when he bit down, sending a rush of desire to my center. God, this man knew what he was doing.

He released my breast from his other hand and stroked the skin of my inner thigh. His wrist was intentionally and frustratingly rubbing lightly against my pussy and I moaned in frustration.

He released my nipple from his mouth with a pop and looked up at me with that goddamn smirk on his face, never taking his eyes away from mine as he pressed his thumb deliberately against my clit.

My hips lifted up on their own accord towards his hand, but he pulled it away. His eyes shifted down from mine to my chest as he practically tore my panties down my legs.

"I… I want to see you too," I said breathlessly, reaching my hands up to pull his shirt over his head. He lifted his hands from their position on my sides and helped me take it off.

Damn, he was fine…

My hands ran down his chest and abs, and finally hooked themselves in the belt loops of his jeans. I pulled his hips towards mine with all the power I had, and Edward had to move his hands to either side of my face to keep from falling on me.

"Eager, are we?" he asked, finally giving me what I wanted by thrusting his hips against mine. I gasped; I was wary before about how big he would be, because I was paying for _good _sex, but if the monster in his jeans was any indication, I was paying for _amazing _sex.

All I could do was nod because of the sensations going through my body.

I let out a shaky breath and my hands dove towards his button and zipper, undoing them as quickly as my shaking hands permitted me and pulling the offensive item of clothing down his legs. I froze halfway through though.

Partly because Edward was going commando.

Mostly because that dick should have a shrine built to it. I wasn't a virgin, I knew what a cock looked like, but my _God, _apparently all the guys I'd been with before were small. Edward was packing, and if I hadn't already been lying down, I would've collapsed.

"Like what you see?" he whispered in my ear.

I moaned in response, not finding any words in my head accurate enough to convey what I was feeling.

He finally had some mercy on me, sliding his long fingers up my slit.

I shivered and lightly bit the skin on his shoulder to stop from screaming in frustration. What I thought was going to be a pleasurable touch… well hell yeah, it was pleasurable, but it was frustrating. He was barely even touching me.

He chuckled and roughly pushed his palm down on my center and entered two of his fingers in me.

"You're so wet, baby, you feel so good," he groaned, pumping his fingers in and out of me.

"Edward," I groaned, rolling my hips up with every push or pull of his hand.

He started rubbing maddening circles on my clit, "Cum for me," he growled.

I was absolutely powerless against his words, and saw stars when I had my first orgasm. Hey, I said I'd had sex… I never said it was any good.

"Wow… you… were right," I said in a breathy voice, "- I can't remember my own name."

He flashed me a crooked smile and kissed my swollen lips again, "Then I guess you'll have to be hospitalized, because that was just the warm up," he said, and the promise of what was to come had me moaning into his mouth. He kept kissing me slowly, twisting his hands in my hair to give himself better leverage.

I gasped when he ground his cock against my thigh.

"Do you feel how hard I am for you? How much I want you?" he asked.

I moaned and reached around him to grad his ass, using it to pull myself towards him. He eagerly obliged my silent request, stroking my slick folds with the head of his cock.

"Do you have a condom we can use?" he asked in a deep voice.

I shook my head, "I'm on the pill."

Without another word, his shrine worthy cock was inside of me. And it was _indescribable._

"Oh my… ungh, holy fuck," I said all at once in a big jumble of words at the sudden onslaught of desire rushing through me.

His grip on my hips tightened as he pounded in and out of me.

"Shit," he groaned, "-you're so tight… and wet…"

I held onto his back for dear life as I felt my second orgasm approach me.

"So close," I moaned.

"Are you close, baby? Cum for me again. Think about my dick slamming into the hot, wet cunt of yours and fucking… cum around my… dick," he groaned.

I cried out and dug my fingernails into the skin of his shoulders as I came a second time, clenching around him.

His arms started shaking, and I felt his thrusts become more sporadic. After a few more thrusts, he came, and collapsed beside me, both of our chests heaving.

He looked over at me, "Have I earned my presents yet?" he asked with a chuckle.

I rolled over and started kissing his neck, "You've earned my entire life savings…"

EPOV

As I watched Bella fall asleep beside me, tucked underneath my arm, I felt absolutely… empty. I did my best to make Bella feel good because that's what I was here for. Don't get me wrong, it was fucking great sex, and the greatest sex I'd had in a long time, but that's all it was.

Bella was beautiful, and the sounds she was making were driving me wild, but the fact that I was being _paid _for it didn't sit well with me.

And the worst part about it? The part that disgusted me that most about the entire thing?

I enjoyed myself during the whole thing. It just felt wrong because I was doing it because of the money. I'd always been prideful about being self sufficient, but being with Bella was demeaning for me. It made me feel like less of a man, even though I knew how much she wanted me.

I knew this was the only way I was going to get my Bachelor's degree at Harvard College and then move onto Harvard Law, but for seven years? Could I do this and feel like this for seven years?

I would have to.

I looked back at Bella's beautiful face and body. This woman, she could have any man she ever wanted, including me, without payment. What confused me was why she felt the need to pay me for it. Sure, it gave me what I needed, but I would've dated Bella anyways. For free. It made me wonder what had happened to her to make her think she needed to pay men in order to be wanted. That first night when she was drunk and asked me to drive her home, I was hooked on her. Not because of her wealth, but because of her. Actually, when we were at Starbuck's, I had planned on asking her out, but when she propositioned me back at her house, I felt used.

I sighed and tilted my head away from Bella's, looking out of her window. I'd have to find a way to get over it. It was seven years of compromising myself for happiness the rest of my life. In a way, she was compromising herself too.

Almost worse than the entire arrangement, I missed Emmett. I didn't like that I had to choose between my brother and my future, but I knew I had to do what was right for me in the long run. I was hoping that he would understand and accept my decision, but he _was _Emmett, and I hadn't seen his be understanding of anything since 2007.

I tightened my arm around the only human being in the world that wanted me around.

And she only wanted me for sex.

EBEB

I was always a morning person. When I was younger and still lived with my parents, my dad and I would wake up early, like four AM early, and go for runs together. Sometimes, when I was upset, I'd wake up that early and go for runs, pretending he was still here with me.

Which was probably why I was out running at 5 in the morning, trying to avoid all of my problems. Running was always a good way to let out all of my anger.

I sighed and realized I should be getting back pretty soon. Bella would probably flip a bitch if I wasn't there when she woke up.

I turned back around and followed the road back to Bella's house and wondered what time it was. I needed a watch, but from the looks of the light, it was only around six.

No woman as pampered as Bella would ever get up at six. Except maybe if she were flying to Paris for some fancy shopping spree on her private jet. I realized that her having a private jet wasn't out of the realm of probability.

I turned back onto Bella's road and saw the lights off. She wasn't up. Good.

For some reason, I felt like I'd be punished if she knew I was gone. I was about to go back into the house when I saw Marcel out on his porch reading a book.

I jogged up to him, "Hey, Marcel, what are you reading?" I gave him a smile

He smiled up at me, "Just some Dean Koontz to satisfy my horror craving, Mr. Rochester."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought I asked you to call me Edward."

He nodded and sipped some of his tea, "That you did, but Ms. Swan wouldn't approve, I'm afraid."

I chuckled, "'Ms. Swan' doesn't have to know, Marcel."

"Edward," Bella's clipped voice came from behind me.

I inwardly groaned, "What is it, Bella?"

She walked up to us in one of her silk robes, "Don't associate yourself with the help," she looked distastefully at Marcel and took my arm, "-and Marcel, please do refrain from distracting people I know."

I frowned at her and sent an apologetic glance to Marcel. I didn't know she would yell at him.

"I apologize, Ms. Swan, it won't happen again," he sighed.

Bella tugged me from his porch and towards her house.

She sighed as we walked inside, "I don't know why you feel the need to talk to people beneath you."

I clenched my hands into tight fists, "They might be beneath you, or however you see it, but they're definitely not below me. If anything, I am below him. I don't know how you can say that, and yet talk to me like I am worth something, when you treat Marcel like someone you just met off of the street."

She huffed and stormed up to me, pointing her finger in my chest, "You better learn to watch your place."

Right. I'm the help too.

"Of course, _Ms. Swan,_" I said.

"Do you want to go to college?" she asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then you better start to respect me."

I was about to snap back with some smart remark, but I was already treading on some thin ice. As much as I hated to admit it, Bella decided how things were going to happen, and she controlled my future. And as much as I didn't want to, I _did _have to respect her.

"I'm sorry," I said and took a deep breath, "-you'll have to excuse my behavior, I'm really not used to all of this."

"I'll let it pass this time, but don't engage in future conversations with the people I pay. I need to maintain a reputation, you know."

She paid me. I still didn't understand how it was any different talking to me than talking with any of the other people she paid.

With that, she ended the conversation by calling Joana over to make us breakfast.

"Isn't it a little… inconsiderate to wake her up at six in the morning just so that we can eat breakfast? I mean, we could probably have cereal…"

She laughed, "Edward, there's so much for you to learn. When you're as rich as I am, you don't have to eat _cereal,_" she talked about my usual breakfast of choice like it was dog food, "-and it isn't inconsiderate, she's being paid."

God, she thought it was okay to treat people however she wanted as long as she was paying them.

_Don't worry, Edward. Only seven more years._

"I was thinking that today we could go out."

"Out?" I asked.

She nodded, "Out. I hope you don't mind, but I took a look through your bag the other day."

Of course. How could I possibly mind someone looking through my bag?

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I wanted to go get you some things. You hardly have anything in this house to call your own, and if you're going to be living here for the next seven or eight years, then you'll need some possessions of your own, don't you think?" she asked, taking a bite of the delicious French toast Joana made.

"Um… you already got me the clothes and the electronics, I hardly think I can accept-"

Before I could finished, she laid one of her polished hands on mine, "Edward, you'll have to get used to living a life of luxury. Spending money doesn't mean anything to me, and it shouldn't to you either."

I resented her attitude. I spent the past four years having to count pennies.

"Okay," I said, choosing not to argue with her again. I needed that money, "-so… um, where are we going to go?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's up to you. We'll have Marcel drive us around to wherever you want to go, and then we'll go inside and get you whatever you want. Simple system. Oh, and before I forget, here," she said, handing me both a credit card and a key.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, "No big deal. Just in case you ever need something and I'm not there, you can use this. There's no spending limit. And that's a key to the house."

I was surprised. I half expected her to have a voice operating lock system.

"So we can leave whenever you're done with breakfast. I'm kind of full," she said, wastefully dumping the remains of her breakfast in the trashcan, "-so I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay."

She went upstairs and I stared at the trashcan with distain. She had no idea how hard I worked to put food on the table, and she wasted an entire meal. It sickened me. On any given day in the past four years, I would've eagerly eaten everything that was left on that plate, and I knew that there were others who would kill to have the luxury Bella had.

Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore either, but instead of throwing my food away, I put it in the fridge for later. I knew there was only a small probability that I would go back and eat it, but it felt better than just throwing it away.

I walked upstairs to the third floor and walked into Bella's bedroom and to the closet she had let me use.

I picked out a pair of designer jeans and a plain white shirt. Even though the jeans I had chosen were made by a designer I couldn't pronounce the name of, it was the most casual thing in the closet. That day when Marcel and I were shopping, I hated every minute of it. Although it felt good to have some new clothes, no man liked shopping. Except for Marcel, that is…

I shrugged and walked into the giant bathroom, setting my clothes on the counter and turning on the shower. I shed my clothes and folded them neatly atop the dirty clothes basket for Joana. I still felt bad that she was doing my laundry, even though she was being paid.

While I was waiting for the water to warm up, Bella walked into the bathroom and licked her lips when she saw me.

"Well don't you look sexy," she said, curling her fingers in my hair and pulling me down to kiss her. Her breath hitched when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and wrapped my arms around her.

Fuck, I might hate the fact that I was losing my dignity by doing this, but I could start getting used to having sex and making out with this woman.

I tightened my arms around her and pulled at the silk tie that was holding her robe together, sliding it off of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

I felt the heat from the shower and pulled back from Bella, "We're wasting water…"

She shrugged and leaned up to kiss me again, "Who cares? Edward, I'm naked and hot for you, and all you can think about is being wasteful?"

I care. I used to have to struggle to pay my water bill.

I kissed the side of her neck, "After we get back from shopping, okay?"

She groaned, "Fuck, if I didn't believe in consensual sex… for future reference, though, please don't turn me on if you don't intend on following through," she huffed, pulling away from me.

I tried not to look down at her body so that I wouldn't get carried away. Marcel was probably waiting downstairs and I wasn't keen on being more wasteful than I already was.

I did have a smirk on my face as I stepped in the shower, "Oh, believe me, baby, I intend on following through."

I heard her groan and then go about her business. Out of habit, it was a quick shower. After I dried off and got dressed, I waited for Bella to finish downstairs. Marcel was already there, and I felt guilty for what happened. I almost had the urge to apologize and make it up to him, but I realized that I'd be making it up to him by not saying anything at all.

Instead, I gave him an apologetic smile and sat down on the couch next to my bag and took out my favorite book.

Ever since the accident in 2007, I relied on books. It was like jumping into another world and escaping your inner demons… which I sadly had a lot of. Books were the only thing I knew that could make absolutely everything bad disappear for a while.

I read for about thirty minutes before Bella came downstairs. She was wearing a revealing skirt and a black lace bra. I know because you can see it from the white tank top she was wearing.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked. I felt a surge of possessiveness shoot through my veins. I didn't want anyone seeing her like that.

She rolled her eyes, "Edward, come on. I'm a twenty-two year old girl, I'm going to dress like one."

I frowned but she leaned up towards me ear, "But keep that attitude, you're turning me on…"

She backed up and winked, walking out to Marcel's limo. I stayed back to calm myself down. I was having a little party in my designer pants, if you know what I mean. I took a deep breath and followed her out to the limo.

"Where am I taking you two today?" Marcel asked after we both got in the limo.

Bella looked to me with both of her eyebrows raised.

I gulped, not really knowing what to say. There wasn't anything that I really needed, there were a bunch of things I wanted, but I would never ask for them… The look on Bella's face told me it was okay to get anything I wanted to. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"The library?"

Bella smiled, "Take us to Powell's Book Store, okay?"

Marcel nodded and shut the door.

"If you like books, this will be heaven for you. Powell's has different floors and what seems like thousands of books. My dad used to take me there when I was little."

I hadn't heard anyone say 'dad' in a while, and I was reminded of my own. I frowned.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Of course not. I'm excited," I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"Good, I'd like to add some books to my library."

"You have a library?" I asked interestedly.

She nodded, "Yes. It's on the second floor of the house. I don't read anything in it, ever, because I'm not a book person, but my dad wanted it for me," she rolled her eyes, "-something about me becoming a better person and all that."

So even her rich father knows she is kind of a bitch.

I was thankful for the newfound information though, I could just see myself getting lost in there for hours and hours. But hearing what she was saying, I realized I hadn't even looked around her house yet. I barely even knew what most of the rooms looked like.

"Do you have a piano in there too?" I asked. Books and music? That would be amazing. Two things I love dearly all wrapped up in the same room.

She shook her head, "Why, do you play?"

I shrugged, "I used to."

"We'll go out and get you one today. Would you like that?" she cocked her head to the side and laid her dainty hand on my knee.

I think she could see my answer in my eyes. Maybe I could make this whole thing enjoyable if I had some enjoyable things along for the ride.

_That's what she's been trying to tell you, dipshit._

EBEB

I ended up staying for five hours at Powell's (which was really a magnificent place) because when we left to go to some specialty piano store, it was already twelve o' clock. Books were the only thing I really cared to indulge in, so I actually took Bella up on her offer to buy me anything I wanted, and I bought forty-seven books.

That should hold me off for about a month.

And I hadn't thought Bella was serious when she offered me a piano. I mean, I hadn't played since 2007.

But she _was _serious, and we bought a baby grand that I secretly named Cheshire. Yes- after the cat. I know it's slightly immature, but it felt nice to have a piece of my childhood with me in the form of a piano. Most kids shied away from Alice in Wonderland, saying it freaked them out, but I always liked it.

She told me that the books and the piano were gifts for the sex we were going to have tonight. Damn, wasn't the money enough? I felt like a puppy who got a biscuit for every trick it did.

I was slightly put off today though, because everywhere we walked, men were leering at Bella. I knew that if she had been my girlfriend, and if she weren't paying me, she definitely wouldn't be walking around looking like that.

It was lunch time by the time we were done shopping for miscellaneous things that made me happy, and Bella decided we would have seafood at this place called Jake's.

"Ms. Swan," the hostess said enthusiastically, "-how lovely to see you here again! We've missed you."

"Likewise, Janelle," she said without meaning as we walked over to a table. This place looked really fancy, and I was almost worried to sit in the chairs for worry of wrinkling the material.

We ordered our food and Bella looked over to me and bit down on her lip. I groaned inwardly, if she didn't want me to bend her over this table and fuck her right now, then she better stop being so damned seductive. It would be difficult what with the outfit she was wearing.

"Tell me about yourself, Edward," she said.

I blushed, "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Things… your last name, what kind of a lawyer you want to be, things like that."

"My last name?" I asked. Somehow, it felt like a personal question. And just like I lied to Marcel, I'd have to lie to her.

She gave me an amused look, "Yes, unless that's something you can't disclose?" she asked, sipping her iced tea.

"Rochester," I lied. I didn't know why I did that… my last name was Cullen. I just didn't want her to know so much about the real me. It just felt like the Edward that was with her right now wasn't the Edward that was inside me.

Edward Rochester was an… alter ego, if you will.

"Edward Rochester…" she smiled as she said my 'name'. she swirled her finger around the chilled rim of her iced tea glass and looked up at me from under her lashes.

I nodded, "Yes. And I want to go into human rights," I said truthfully. After what happened in 2007, I wanted to fight for people that didn't have the means or opportunities to fight for themselves.

She nodded, "Any particular reason why?"

Shit, I'd have to lie again, "No."

"Okay… hmm, are you the kind of guy that likes to watch sports?"

I shook my head truthfully, "No. I'm really not a sports person. Sometimes, I watch the important games with Emmett, but not much else."

"Who's Emmett?" she asked curiously.

My back stiffened. Couldn't she ask me any questions I could answer truthfully?

"Just a friend of mine that I met back in high school."

She nodded, "Anything else I should know about?"

Probably that I'm a lying fucker who only answered one of your questions truthfully.

"No," I lied again.

**So Edward's a liar… hmm. Sounds like he has some inner demons to battle out. But then again, so does Bella. We've got a LOT of story ahead of us. You guys sure you're ready for it?**

**So, I didn't plan on writing this today, it just kind of happened because I was so high off of your delicious reviews. I love you guys ; )**

**Chapter question-If you could change lives with anyone for a day, who would it be and why? (and don't lie to me like Edward Rochester!)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Don't Dry Hump In Public

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**We've got some mixed feelings between you guys. Some of you are happy that Edward is lying, and some of you are angry.**

**Love it ; )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Miss Chris13- "****Damn, I would probably  
trade places with Kristen Stewart's tongue, cause it's always in R Pattz's  
mouth."**

**Maliha R Pattinson- We share a favorite book. Jane Eyre : ) Love it.**

**Teambellaedward- : D**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on College Man-**

"Who's Emmett?" she asked curiously.

My back stiffened. Couldn't she ask me any questions I could answer truthfully?

"Just a friend of mine that I met back in high school."

She nodded, "Anything else I should know about?"

Probably that I'm a lying fucker who only answered one of your questions truthfully.

"No," I lied again.

**Currently on College Man-**

BPOV

Edward Rochester was truly… intriguing. He was shy and timid, and I found myself wanting to know more about him. I was about to ask him some questions about his parents when I saw Garrett walk through the door.

I groaned and slipped a pair of sunglasses out of my purse, sliding them on over my eyes. Garrett was a reporter for some local newspaper that I knew my dad got. I wasn't exactly ready for my face to be on the front page of the paper with Edward because I was planning on unveiling our 'relationship' at the Christianson's party tomorrow night.

I cursed inwardly. I knew it was probably too early to hang out with Edward in public, because people like Garrett would go and ruin it by publicizing it. He managed to ruin a lot of things for me that way. When I got my belly button pierced, he took a picture of me in the shop and put it on his stupid paper. I ended up having to take it out because my dad read the article. Seriously, people in this stupid town had nothing better to do than butt into the lives of rich, influential people.

I know I'm twenty-two, but no way in hell did I want my dad to cut me off, and if he found out about my boy toy before I planned on telling him, I was never going to get that fifty grand raise in my allowance…

"What is it?" Edward asked, noticing my discomfort.

Garrett's eyes shifted around the restaurant until he saw me sitting with Edward. A wide grin spread across his face as he reached into his bag, where I just knew his stupid camera was located.

My eyes widened and I reached for my wallet and threw a few hundreds on the table, grabbing Edward's hand. I pulled him from the table and all but ran from the restaurant. On the way out, we had several eyes on us.

"Shit," I cursed when we were outside of the restaurant. Garrett wasn't far behind us and I remembered that I told Marcel to take a break and meet us back here in thirty minutes from now.

Garrett opened the door to the restaurant and lifted the camera to his face, looking straight at Edward and me.

Out of complete desperation, I grabbed a polka dot umbrella from a kid next to me to shield our faces with. The damn kid started crying.

"Sorry!" I yelled and made a break for it, Edward in front of me. About a block away from where we were before, I turned back towards where Garrett was, only to see he was gone.

Either he gave up or he got the shot he wanted, and judging from past events, I was perfectly sure he got the shot.

I groaned and dropped the umbrella.

"What… what the fuck was that?" Edward asked me, running a hand through his hair.

I huffed and straightened out my outfit, "That was Garrett, a reporter from a local newspaper… I swear, he's been out to ruin my life by publicizing it."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Why is it such a bad thing to be seen with me?"

I shook my head, "You don't understand, of course I want to be seen with you. I just wanted to wait for tomorrow when I could formally introduce you to the public at the Christianson's annual ball."

He blinked, "Okay…" he didn't ask any more questions and we just walked, "Why would it be bad to… um 'introduce me to the public' today?"

I shrugged, "Tomorrow is a more formal event. If I bring you as a date to that, it will show you have class, and I find that a more suitable way for the public to see you."

His hands clenched into fists, "So even now, when I'm wearing designer clothing, I'm not good enough?"

I laid my hand on his shoulder, "You'll get there."

He looked pissed, but didn't touch on it. Instead, we just kept walking.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?" I asked, looking excitedly towards one of my favorite places.

He nodded, "Sure," he said gruffly, obviously not having let go of my comment on his countenance.

I took his hand and walked towards the old shop.

"Ms. Swan, how lovely to see your face around here again. It's been a while since you've stopped by. Oh, and who's this?" Kimberly asked from behind the counter.

"This is Mr. Rochester," I said, and she looked him up and down. I looked at her distastefully, "-please try to keep the drool in your mouth, Kimberly."

She blushed and immediately looked away.

"I'll have my usual. What will you have, Edward?" I said, lacing my arm through his.

He ordered his rocky road (I'd have to make a mental note to have Joana get some at the store for him) and we sat down at a table. I always loved this place because the ice cream was amazing, but it was empty.

"I was about to ask you at Jake's, before we got so rudely interrupted, but what do your parents do?"

He choked on his ice cream a little, but quickly recovered, "Um… my dad is a doctor, and my mom is an interior designer."

I nodded, "Oh, any name that I've heard of?"

He shook his head, "Probably not… she works in the Northwest."

What I didn't understand was why he had so little belongings if his parents made a somewhat adequate living.

I would've asked him about it, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. It was silent as we finished our chilly treat and I called Marcel to come pick us up here.

BEBE

"I'm ready," I said with a small smile as I hopped up on the counter.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face, "Ready for what?"

I rolled my eyes and lifted one of my heels on the counter, hooking my fingers in the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer, "Silly… I'm ready for the amazing orgasm I get for buying you books and a piano."

He looked me up and down and then spread his fingers along my thighs, sliding the tips of his fingers up the hemline of my tight skirt.

"How do you want it?" he asked, curling his fingers over the back of my thighs and pulling me closer.

I smiled and licked my lips, "I want it however you're going to give it," I leaned closer to him and traced the shape of his full lips with my tongue.

He shivered beneath my touch and wound his arms around me, picking me up. I immediately wrapped my legs around him and he carried me over to the living room and sat me down on the armrest of the couch.

He kneeled down in front of me and I shook in anticipation, balancing myself by grabbing onto his shoulders. He kept his eyes on mine as he peeled the skirt off of my legs, careful not to rip it on my heels. I eagerly lifted my tank top off of my body.

He smirked up at me and stood up to take my bra off. He leaned down to suckle one of my nipples and cup my ass with his hand. I moaned and reached for his belt buckle, taking it off along with his pants. His shirt quickly followed, but I couldn't bring myself to remember or care who did it.

He sunk to the ground in front of me again and looked up at me with hooded eyes.

Then he attacked me, vigorously licking at me without taking his eyes off of me. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen or felt.

I grinded into his face and whimpered as he sucked my clit into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and I cried out from the sensation.

I'd never had anyone give me oral before, and I silently praised God for the sensations running through my body.

"You taste so sweet, baby," he said, and the soft breaths of air he was blowing on me made me clamp my legs around his face.

"E-Edward!" I screamed out, pressing my thighs further against his face. The feeling of his stubble only intensified what I was feeling. My hands became weak and shaky, and soon, I could barely hold myself up.

When he licked his way down my slit and plunged his tongue as deep as he could go in my opening, I screamed his name again and my hands gave out, causing me to fall against the soft leather couch.

He didn't stop though, propping me up with his hands, he continued to work my body until I reached my second orgasm.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned, rolling my hips up toward him.

Once he was finished, he stood up, looking at my heaving chest. He licked his lips and gripped my hips, pulling me further towards him.

I moaned and tried to hold myself up on my elbows, but when he forcefully slammed into me, I fell back onto the couch with a scream.

He stilled inside of me, and it was infuriating. I needed him to move. I bucked my hips up toward him and felt his hands take my ankles and lift them up to rest them on the couch.

He pulled out of me and slammed back in and I screamed, "Oh, fuck, Edward… it feels…"

I heard his deep chuckle from above me as he pumped in and out of me, "I fucking know. You're so tight like this, baby…"

He groaned and kept thrusting into me, and I arched my back as I felt my third orgasm shake through my heated body.

Once he reached his height, he shook and pulled out of me, lowering my legs back off of the couch.

He winked at my spent form as I curled up in his arms on the couch, "Did I earn my things?"

I hummed in assent.

BEBE

The next morning, the moment I woke up, I jumped out of bed and went towards my computer. I went to the homepage of the newspaper Garrett worked for to see if I'd wound up on the cover or anything like that.

_Safe._

I wasn't even mentioned in the boring newspaper.

Good.

I turned my computer off and crawled back into bed with Edward. His arms automatically took their place around me again, even in his sleep.

I vaguely wondered what I was going to wear tonight. The Christianson's balls were usually very extravagant. That's why I enjoyed them. I enjoyed being known as the young socialite in Massachusetts, even though I'd love to live somewhere like New York, but my dad wanted me close by. Anyways, the Christianson's also had some young socialites in their family, so they were people after my own heart.

I was nervous about taking Edward out tonight though. The main reason was why was because I didn't know if Edward knew how to act in a place with hundreds of high class people. I mean, the guy came to me with an amount of possessions that I could count on one hand. Second, I wondered how people would take the news. I usually came to these sorts of things alone, but since Edward was going to be a fixture in my life for some time, I had to bring him to assimilate him to my lifestyle.

I looked over at his relaxed face and smiled. He'd do fine… as long as he didn't go off and start talking with the waiters. I didn't need _this _on some headline.

_**Bella Swan Dates a Dud**_

That's definitely something Garrett would pull. I just needed to make Edward more… presentable. That's it!

I shot up in the bed and shook Edward's shoulder.

He opened his sleepy eyes slowly and spoke in a gruff voice, "What's wrong?"

"Come with me," I said, pulling on his wrist.

"Babe, are you _that _horny? Can't we just sleep in for another hour?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"This isn't about sex… right now. But come on, we're taking a little trip."

He sighed and got out of bed, shivering because he was only in his briefs, "Where the hell are we going?"

"Get dressed. You're taking etiquette lessons."

He shot me an amused expression, "I know how to-"

"Not optional! Anyways, get dressed and get into the library, Joana will meet you there in a few minutes to educate you. I, however, will be spending the day with a college friend of mine."

He grumbled and walked into the closet while I called Joana over to meet Edward in the library educate him on my lifestyle.

After that, I grabbed my phone to call Alice. I really did need some girl time…

"What's up, bitch?" she answered the phone playfully.

"Come over today, you haven't seen the new house yet and I need to talk to you about some stuff."

"'Kay. I'll be over in a few."

I smiled and went to change into a summer dress from one of Alice's collections. She was an amazing fashion designer, and luckily for me, most of her samples ended up in my closet.

Alice lived about ten minutes away, so it wouldn't be too long until she got here, and with absolutely no chance of Edward screwing up tonight, I was happy.

By the time I got downstairs, Alice was opening the door.

"Baby! How've you been, I've missed you! Place looks great, lucky bitch."

I winked at her, "I can face the truth, I _am _a lucky bitch."

"Okay, so spill, you said you had something to tell me…"

She lifted her Gucci sunglasses to rest on her head and leaned one of her hands on her tiny hips. I thought about keeping this a secret from her, but if you can't tell your best friend all of your secrets, then who _can _you tell?

I smiled, "Okay, I have some really big news… but seriously, this has to stay just between you and me, okay? Or else my life will be total shitsdom and daddy will cut me off."

"Oh, that good?" she asked, smiling deviously, "Do tell."

"So there's this guy upstairs-"

She cut me off, "You dirty whore!" she giggled, "Is it that guy you met at the gala we went to last month? He did seem really into you…"

I rolled my eyes, "No, it isn't Angelo. I would've tapped that if I hadn't been so distracted with all of the moving arrangements!"

"It's okay, doll. Anyways, who is it? Do I know him?"

I giggled, "I don't think so. His name is Edward Rochester and I met him outside of a bar," she quirked an eyebrow at me, but didn't ask, "- and he was having some major money problems."

Her eyes widened, "You're dating a poor guy?"

I nodded, "Yup. Well… I don't know if you'd call it dating. I'm paying him to have sex with me because he needs the money for Harvard."

She laughed, "I really must meet this guy… he must be hot if _you're _paying _him._"

"You can't meet him today, because he's in the library with Joana taking etiquette lessons."

Before I could even stop her, she walked towards the stairs, "I must meet this man. Not optional, Bells! Honestly, I can't believe you haven't told me about this already. So where's the library?"

I pointed towards the door and she opened it.

"Why can't there just be one fork for the entire meal? You start in and go out right?" I heard Edward's exasperated voice.

Joana shook her head, "No, Mr. Rochester… start out and go in until you get to your last utensils."

Edward huffed and leaned back in the chair before I coughed, alerting him to the fact that he was making a fool of himself in front of company. Honestly, it was like training a puppy…

He turned around in his chair to see Alice and me in the doorway. She smiled and walked up to him, holding her hand out for him to kiss it.

When he gave her a high five, she looked down at her hand in sheer surprise.

I laid my hand on her shoulder, "It's his first lesson. Edward, for future reference, when a lady holds her hand out to you, she expects you to kiss it."

"Oh," he said with a blush, "I apologize. I'm guessing that you're Alice?"

She nodded and held her hand out to him again. This time, he gracefully took her small hand in his and raised it up to his mouth, planting a light kiss on her knuckles while keeping eye contact with her.

"Wow," she said as he released her hand, "-with the practice, Mr. Rochester could be quite the charmer."

I smiled, "Yes, he could. Well, I don't want us to distract him any more than we already have. Joana, we're going to the Christianson's annual ball tonight. Make sure he's prepared."

With that, I spun around on my heel and walked out of the room with Alice behind me.

"Oh, can I go with you guys?" Alice asked, "I haven't had an excuse to get all dressed up in weeks, it's a travesty."

"Of course you can go with us. You'll need a date. Hey, why don't _you _bring Angelo? I doubt he'd say no to you."

She giggled, "Do you have his number? I think I might just ask him."

I gave her the number and she programmed it into her phone.

"Anyways, do you know what you're going to wear yet?"

"Why do you think you're here?" I teased her playfully.

BEBE

Hours and hours of digging through my closet, I found the perfect outfits for both myself and Alice. Marcel was going to pick us up in ten minutes, and I was still searching for the perfect earrings.

Edward had been in the library with Joana all day, and was well prepared. If tonight went well, I'd give Joana a raise. Alice was downstairs calling Angelo about the date tonight and I was teaching Edward how to tie a tie.

"Is your dad coming tonight?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, he and the Christianson's are very close. Don't worry about it, Edward, just act like you belong there."

He groaned, "But I _don't _belong there."

"For the next seven years you do."

He sighed, "Okay… what if he doesn't like me?" he asked nervously.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "Cute. Edward, he'll like you. Just be your usual, charming self and you can't lose."

"Bells!" I heard Alice ask, "I'm coming in here now, you guys aren't fucking in there, are you?"

"No, Alice. Come on in. Did Angelo say yes?"

"'Kay, good," she walked in, "-gold earrings or silver? And yes he did. He said he'd pick me up in his limo, so I don't have to ride with you guys."

"Gold, and are you sure? Marcel won't mind another passenger…"

"It's fine," she said.

Alice cast a curious glance towards Edward, "Say, Edward… do I know you from somewhere? Your face looks really familiar."

He chuckled, "No, I don't think so."

"What's your last name again?"

"Rochester?" he said like it was a question.

"Hmm," she said, "I guess I don't know you, you seem really familiar though."

She shrugged and said goodbye, waiting downstairs for her own limo to pick her up. Edward tried not to act like it, but I could tell that he was really nervous. I suppose I was nervous for my first time at this sort of thing too, but I wasn't enervated by it like Edward seemed to be.

I heard the honk of Marcel's limo out front and raised my eyebrows at Edward, silently questioning him if he was ready.

He nodded and took my hand. I shook my head and draped my hand over his arm.

"Right, sorry," he mumbled.

God, if he didn't know how to walk a lady to a car, I don't know how he was going to do tonight.

I soothed myself with the fact that he had been in Joana's capable hands… he'll be fine.

"Listen, Edward," I said when we were about half way to there and noted his nerves, "-it really won't be that bad. My dad won't grill you too much because I've been in so many relationships before. It's just a few questions. Relax."

He smiled and put his hand on my knee. He was so nervous… it wasn't necessary. It just didn't feel right.

"Pull over," I said abruptly to Marcel.

"Is anything wrong, Ms. Swan?"

Edward gave me a questioning look.

"No, nothing's wrong. We're leaving, but feel free to go home."

Edward followed me out of the car, but looked very confused.

"Bella, what are we doing?" he said, watching the limo drive away.

I abruptly shoved myself into him, pulling him down by his collar to kiss me. He kissed me back eagerly and slid his hand down the back of my dress to rest on my ass, pulling me closer.

A shiver ran through my spine at his erotic touch and I moaned when he leaned down to suck on my pulse point. I felt my knees go weak and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself balanced.

He turned us around so that my back was pressed up against the old brick building Marcel dropped us off next to.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I want you so bad," I moaned when he yanked my hair out of its precise position to fall around my shoulders.

"_Good,_" he said in a low voice, grinding himself against me, "-because I'm going to take you," he growled out.

His lips attached themselves to mine and I raked my fingers through his hair, unwilling to part from him. He fisted his hand in my hair and kissed my lips passionately while I loosened his tie.

"This is… insane," he panted against my lips.

"Welcome to my world," I winked and kicked off my heels, hearing them crash against the cold pavement.

He slid his hand down the center of my chest and in between my legs, rubbing his thumb vigorously on my clit.

I moaned and rolled my head back against the wall, "Please…"

He nipped at the tender skin of my neck, "Yeah," he cooed, "-that feels good, doesn't it, baby."

"Yes," I hissed, curling my fingers in his hair.

The emotions running through my body were electrifying.

"You know, it's polite to stop dry humping when you have company."

**Uh-oh. Liar-ward and Brat-ella got caught skipping a social event while getting it on…**

**Chapter question- Who do you think caught them?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Oh, Nice to Meet You, Charlie

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry this took a bit longer than usual, but in my defense, my left arm is in a cast, so I was only typing with one hand. So technically, this came out pretty fast.**

**No?**

**Okay, go read on about Edward Rochester.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**H.L Pennington- Yeah, that's the irony of this story- Edward isn't the one who needs etiquette lessons.**

**Miss Chris 13- guessed the Easter bunny : ) perfect.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on College Man-**

"Welcome to my world," I winked and kicked off my heels, hearing them crash against the cold pavement.

He slid his hand down the center of my chest and in between my legs, rubbing his thumb vigorously on my clit.

I moaned and rolled my head back against the wall, "Please…"

He nipped at the tender skin of my neck, "Yeah," he cooed, "-that feels good, doesn't it, baby."

"Yes," I hissed, curling my fingers in his hair.

The emotions running through my body were electrifying.

"You know, it's polite to stop dry humping when you have company."

**Currently on College Man-**

I whipped my head to the side just in time to see a camera flash right in front of us. I let out a gasp and stayed frozen in my position until my eyes adjusted to the light.

Garrett.

Edward lowered me to the ground and I huffed, picking up my purse and grabbing my wallet while trying to calm myself down from what Edward was doing.

"Okay. How much will it take for you to delete that?" I wondered what his going price would be. Last time this happened, he told me he would delete the picture for ten grand. I just scoffed at him and thought he was lying to me about publishing the whole thing about that stupid belly button ring, but now I knew he was serious. If I could pay him off, those pictures wouldn't get out.

He chuckled, "Oh, Bella dear, I'm not going to delete it. I'm going to publish this story, hopefully get a raise, and expose you as the whore you really are."

I sighed, "I'll pay you triple what you asked for last time."

He had the cockiest smile stuck on his gross face and he shook his head before walking away, that fucking camera dangling from his sausage fingers.

I groaned and let my wallet fall to the floor, burying my head in Edward's shoulder, "Edward, my dad is going to see that picture…"

He tried to reason with me, "Well… I'm sure he knows you aren't that innocent, you're twenty-two."

"I know that, but he's going to think you pressured me into it and asked me to skip the ball."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "If only he knew how the opposite is true."

"Don't joke about this, Edward. He's going to freak."

"Sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me. I melted into his warm embrace and sighed.

"Don't be… this was all my fault. It'll just make the next seven years harder what with my dad opposing you the entire time," I sighed, wondering how I was possibly going to explain this. This definitely wasn't the ideal way to meet your girlfriend's dad.

"We'll get through it. How about we take a cab back to your place since we let Marcel go."

My eyes widened in horror, "A cab?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot, her highness either rides in her Lamborghini or the stretch limousine. It isn't bad, Bella, it's just a cab, not a monster."

I groaned, "I refuse to sit inside of a dirty, disgusting cab while being driven by someone who probably has a record! Edward, this is irrational, just let me call Marcel and then we'll be back in the house in no time."

"Let him enjoy his time alone, Bella. We can just take the five minute cab ride to your house, no problem."

I whined, "Haven't I already been through enough tonight? Can't we just call Marcel?"

He held his hands up in defense, "We don't have to. You're the boss."

_You're the boss._

I inwardly winced. I didn't like being referred to as _the boss._

"Um… we can take a cab?" I said quietly. Damn it. You couldn't really blame me for hating cabs. Even people of normal standards hated them… right? And I did want him to be more comfortable, and maybe, for some weird reason, he was more comfortable in a cab than a Lamborghini.

He looked over at me, dumbfounded, and then I felt his large, warm hand covering my forehead, "No temperature… Bella, are you okay?"

I blushed, "I'm _fine." –_I just want you to be more comfortable.

"Huh… okay, I guess I'll call us a cab then."

He had a slightly satisfied smile on his face as he called the cab, hanging his arm around my body to keep me warm.

"I'm proud of you for trying something new," he said, "-and for letting Marcel have his well deserved time off too."

I snapped back at him, "I'm not doing this for anyone other than myself… it's more convenient."

But I knew I was lying. I didn't know why I was taking a fucking cab. Some part of me didn't want to be his 'boss'. And I wanted him to be happy.

_Why do you want him to be happy? He's a play toy._

I told my mind to shut up. It didn't seem like the term 'play toy' was an appropriate term for it.

_What do you want to call him, then? Whore?_

I winced at my explicit thoughts and glared at the grimy ground, repeating all of the women in Italian Vogue to stop thinking about it.

I huffed and waited for the stupid cab, shivering in the cold.

Edward nuzzled his nose in my neck, "Want me to warm you up?"

I moaned, "Very much. But I don't think it's appropriate when we have company coming."

He started planting hot kisses down my neck, "You sure? I want you to get your money's worth."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure I'm getting my money's worth. But we can when we get home. I don't want to get caught again."

Edward stood back upright and smirked, "We already got caught with my hand between your legs. I'm sure that there isn't much else they could get that would shock them."

I shrugged, "Still… I only want to share my orgasms with you… not grungy cab drivers."

His face softened, but at that moment I was glad I didn't give into Edward's sex appeal, because the ugly, faded yellow cab with one hundred dents on it pulled up.

I did my best not to give the thing a distasteful look, but it was pathetic looking, it didn't look like it had seen a car wash in decades, and a paint job in a millennium. Edward opened the door for me to get in, and I sighed, scooting into the cab and wincing when I felt the sticky plastic attach itself to my legs like some sort of mutt who was begging for food.

I didn't understand why some people liked dogs, they were just as pathetic as this cab was.

Edward got in easily and gave the cab driver the cross street naturally. I could tell that he did this sort of thing a lot. Yuck.

How could someone so attractive be so… poor.

It was kind of endearing though. He was so… normal. So unlike myself, I found myself wanting to make him happier by being richer. The puzzling thing was that he seemed to be a little bit happy just by being poor. It was like he found something comforting about it.

The cab driver grunted in response to Edward's request and drove off. The smell in the cab was nauseating, and the driver was wearing a dirty muscle t shirt that did nothing to hide the beer belly that was disgustingly peeking out from beneath it.

I waited for the cab ride to be over by looking at Edward. He looked so at ease in this grungy cab. More at ease than he did in my luxury cars or home.

Before I knew it, the cab ride was over, and I paid the cab driver. He looked at the bills with wide eyes and Edward coughed, "Um… Bella, this ride will only cost fifteen dollars."

I shrugged, "He can keep the change."

The cab driver looked astonished, "T-thank you, ma'am!"

Without another word, I pulled my legs off of the sticky upholstery and exited the cab… and to be perfectly honest with you, the cab ride wasn't that bad- mostly because it was the first time I'd seen Edward being himself. Other than the time I saw him crying.

As the cab driver pulled away, Edward looked at me incredulously, "Bella, you gave him five hundred dollars."

"And?" I asked, not seeing the problem.

"That's about four hundred and eighty-five too much… don't you ever want to put your money towards something good that can help people?"

I looked at him with an amused expression on my face while we walked inside, "I'm helping you, aren't I?"

He frowned, "Well, yes. And it's very appreciated, but maybe people who don't have the luxuries that you do. Maybe people that are having trouble paying for medical expenses or something… or you could start your own organization. Call it the Derek Zoolander Center for Kids Who Can't Read Good," he chuckled to himself, enjoying some private joke.

I gave him a bemused look and he sighed, "Of course you haven't seen Zoolander… but aside from that, you could put your money towards a charity," he said softly.

So now I knew of four things that made Edward Rochester happy. Cabs, some movie called Zoolander, pianos, and books.

I took his hand, "Edward… you do know that I would buy anything for you, right?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sat in the living room chair, "Yes, I know that. I do."

I huffed and sat near him, "Then why aren't you happy! I'm paying your way through college, giving you sex, and offering you anything money can buy…"

He sighed, "Bella, you're doing everything correctly. I _am _happy. I am."

I frowned. He wasn't happy. That much I could see.

And I didn't know why, but I wanted to do everything in my power to make him happy. I just did. It was weird for me, because usually I cared for my own happiness. For some reason, his was just as important.

He kissed the top of my head, "Okay, now where were we?" he asked, and began kissing my neck.

I decided to let it go for now, giving into the sensations I wanted so much.

BEBE

**how to make your man happy**

**Every man loves getting material items! Rolex watches, fancy cars, and single barrel Jack will always do the trick.**

**To get him to love you even more, give him blow jobs. All men love them, and if he isn't getting them from you, then he's getting them somewhere else.**

I looked over at Edward's sleeping form and then back to the webpage. Edward was a very peculiar man, and I wasn't sure whether or not some tricks on this website would actually make him happy.

_Why are you trying to make him happy in the first place? Wasn't this whole arrangement for your happiness? You hate giving blow jobs. Don't even try to deny it._

I scoffed at my inner thoughts. I knew that they were true, but I couldn't bear to hold him prisoner in my home for seven years and have him be unhappy.

_Well, you haven't given him any time to adjust… he'll be happier when he gets to school. _

But what if he isn't?

_How about this. You can try the things on the website if he isn't happy one week after school starts._

I frowned, that's less than a month… tomorrow was the first of August, so I guess if he wasn't happy by the first of September, then I can take action.

I'd give it a month. Surely he'd be happy by then, he just has to get used to this kind of life.

Once I placated myself with my one month plan, I snuggled into Edward's arms and willed myself to get to sleep.

BEBE

"Bella. Baby, wake up," I heard Edward's voice, rough with sleep, calling me.

"Mmm. No, five more minutes."

"The doorbell has been ringing for ten minutes."

I lifted my tired head from the pillow and listened. Sure enough, the doorbell was ringing persistently.

"You can get it," I mumbled before letting my head hit the pillow.

I felt him tug my arm and I huffed, grabbing my robe and getting up.

"_Fine, _lazy ass. I'll get it," I yawned and shivered from the cold as I walked towards the intercom.

I pressed the outdoor button, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it is your father. Get down here."

I stepped away from the offending intercom in shock. I forgot all about Garrett, and now I knew that my dad had seen those pictures.

I turned back to look helplessly at Edward, who had shot out of bed, pulling on some clothes.

"Shit, do you think he saw the pictures?" he asked.

I glared, "Yes. Why else do you think he'd drive an hour out of his way to come see me at… nine in the morning."

I groaned, taking his arm and walking downstairs.

"Well… I guess you'll have to meet him sometime, why not now?"

He nervously ran a hand through his hair, "Um, because I'm not near ready, and he's seen us making out… explicitly."

"I think it's sweet that it's sweet you're nervous, but what he thinks essentially doesn't matter… unless he cuts me off. But don't think about that."

I took a deep breath and finally opened the door, watching Edward's adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped.

My dad had his jaw clenched, and I recognized a crumpled up newspaper in his hand.

"You two mind explaining to me what's going on here?" he asked, handing me the newspaper.

**Bella Swan Skips Out on Responsibilities **

_Young socialite Bella Swan was recently expected at the Christianson's annual ball, but this year, she shirked her responsibilities and was caught making out with her new boyfriend. _

I stared down at the picture beneath it. I frowned, realizing that my dad had seen my cum face- along with most of Massachusetts. Damn, didn't people have anything better to do than to pry into my life?

_She seems to be keeping him a secret though, because when she was spotted at Jake's Seafood Restaurant, she stole an umbrella from a child to cover them up. Even though it isn't noticeable in the pictures, the little girl started crying not a minute after her ordeal._

Damn. I looked down and saw the picture of me stealing the little girl's umbrella. 'Ordeal', it made it sound like I tied her to a wall and shot paintballs at her. No, it was just an umbrella, but to the world, it looked like I killed her puppy.

_I think we can all agree that this new 'boy toy' she's clung on to is a terrible influence. Maybe next week, she'll be on this headline with drugs in that Prada bag._

Damn it, don't people have something better to do than read into my social life? Edward was reading over my shoulder, and I heard him groan. Drugs? Any normal woman in America gets a boyfriend, and it's _fine, _no one takes a picture of them while having sex, but when _I _get a boyfriend, it's like hell froze over.

That's the problem with all of this publicity- no one ever wants to see you happy.

To his credit, he tried to salvage the dignity that my dad had left him by reaching out for his hand, "I'm sorry you had to be introduced to me this way, Mr. Swan. My name is Edward Rochester."

My dad sighed, reluctantly taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, "I'm not stupid, I know my daughter isn't as… innocent as I'd like, but I would've appreciated a little bit of warning. Besides, Isabella, skipping the ball? Do you even know this guy? Hell, _I _don't even know this guy. Do you really think you're ready to live alone if you're unwilling to live up to your responsibilities?"

I tensed up. Fuck yes I was ready for my responsibilities! Hasn't he ever been young?

I turned to Edward and huffed, "Can you excuse us for a second?"

He seemed all too eager to go into another room to gather his thoughts, and my dad turned his glare on me, "Isabella, this isn't how I want my family to be presented. I think you need to move back home. Do you know how many people respect this family? I don't appreciate you ruining my reputation."

"Dad! Dad, that… isn't what needs to happen. Let's just talk about it, okay? Nothing bad is going on here. Edward's a really, _really _nice guy. He's going to be in Harvard this year and he cares about me."

_You wish he really cared about you._

God, did _everyone's _inner monologue get so annoying?

"Yeah, okay. Bella, this can't happen, okay? I'm trying to be understanding about this, but I don't want people we know seeing this family this way."

"I know, I'm sorry, daddy."

"I need to talk to this boy, and I'll finish talking to _you _about your priorities later tonight, young lady."

"Dad, I don't-"

"I will talk to him… go fetch him."

I groaned and got up, hoping my dad wouldn't destroy him too much. I looked in the spare sitting room and found Edward sitting on the couch.

I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder, "My dad wants to talk to you."

He nodded, "Okay."

EPOV

To be honest, I'd never been nervous about meeting my girlfriend's parents. It was the fact that the first time he ever saw me, I was in the middle of finger fucking his daughter.

That makes for awkward situations and bad first impressions.

I walked back out to the foyer and smiled uncomfortably at Charlie.

"Look, I'm really sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but I'd like to start over."

"So would I," he mumbled, "I'd really wished that my daughter had told me about you earlier and in a much less explicit way, but I guess we'll have to go from here. But first, I want you to answer me honestly, and don't you dare try to look me in the eyes and lie to me."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue, hoping I wouldn't have to lie to him. Since Bella and I were together for all the wrong reasons though, it'd be hard to answer him truthfully.

"Are you with my daughter for her money?"

Shit. Yes.

"Of course not."

He studied my straight face for a moment, and then continued, "And how did you two meet, anyways?"

Oh, I was crying outside of a bar and she asked me to drive her home because she was drunk.

"We met at Starbuck's."

Well, it wasn't a _complete _lie, we did meet up at Starbuck's on accident once.

He nodded, "How long did you wait before you tried to get into bed with her?"

"Excuse me?" I gaped at him.

He glared at me, "I'm not stupid. I've been a teenage guy before. I know how you think, so how long?"

"Um…" what could I say that wouldn't sound like a complete lie. I knew I couldn't say 'we haven't had sex yet', because of how he found out about me. Basically, whatever I said would make him hate me.

"Be honest," he said.

"We uh, waited a few days."

He groaned, "My daughter… God, a few days? So it isn't the money, it must be her looks. Right, you're that kind of guy."

"No! I mean, no… things have just been moving really fast, because I just moved in-"

"You're living here?" he deadpanned, clenching his fists on the armrest.

I nodded, maybe I should've excluded that tiny detail.

"Well, yeah. I… love your daughter," I lied, "-and I know this is going to work."

He gave me a distrusting glance, "Okay, I'll go ahead and give you the benefit of the doubt here, but I swear, if you so much as make her cry even once, you're dead. Got it?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

He stood and walked towards an intercom, "Isabella, I'll be leaving now."

She came into the room and looked at him nervously before giving him a hug, "Okay, dad, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Edward," he said before he left.

She paused, and then walked over to me, "So how did that go?"

I shrugged, "Fine, I guess, I don't think he was that mad about the whole thing, more about the way he found out and how… public it was."

She groaned, "I know, I still can't believe they added in the picture of me stealing a little girl's umbrella."

I chuckled, "At least it's over, right? Now we can just relax," and then I remembered why I was here and pulled her closer to me, "-or do something else, if you'd like."

She shivered and looked down at my lips, "O-okay…" she gave her ascent and I leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

I closed my eyes and shed her of her clothes, making sure to massage every inch of newly revealed skin- just like she wanted.

She kissed feverishly along my jaw line as I propped her up on the couch, shivering as she pumped my dick in her hands a few times.

"Shit, Bella…" I groaned, kissing her again with urgency, gripping her hips tightly as I thrust into her again. I hissed at how good it felt, pausing inside of her before I moved. She moaned my name and tightly gripped my ass to pull me forward. Fucking her was amazing…

Once we both reached our climaxes, she sagged against me and sighed in contentment. Still not looking at her, I picked her up and silently moved us to our bed, tucking her under the covers and kissing her forehead before climbing in myself.

It made me sad to see her beautiful, sleeping form next to me, because I knew that once upon a time, if I didn't have money problems, that I would've tried to court her and do this _right._

Thanks to that troubling thought, I had trouble finding the will to fall asleep. I sighed, thinking back to that fateful day in 2007- about how people had things happen to them that they didn't deserve. I also thought about what Emmett said to me before I left.

"_No, Edward. There's nothing you can say. If mom and dad were here right now, they'd think you're just as pathetic as I do. Have a nice life."_

I don't think he knew how deep those words cut me, but deep inside my heart, I knew he was right. I wasn't making my parents proud by doing this.

I wondered how Emmett would've dealt with my situation- he already went through college and had a comfortable job. He never had to give up his college tuition, and if he saw his future wasting away in front of him, he would've done whatever he could to make sure he achieved his goals.

_Are you just trying to tell yourself that, or are you really as pathetic as Emmett said?_

I... I really didn't know the answer to that.

**Aw, poor Edward, no decision is the right decision for him, huh?**

**Reviews make Edward happier though, and who really wants to see a sad Edward? **

**Chapter question- what's the most embarrassing first impression you've ever made? (It can be anybody, not just a girl/boyfriend's parents).**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Is That Considered Cheating?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, hello again, I've missed you! I'm putting this is both AN's because I need to tell you guys the truth. Fanfiction was not letting me into my account, and at first I thought someone stole my password but then TwilighterRita tried it and got in, but the files weren't working. **

**This chapter was ready weeks again. BLAME TECHNOLOGY!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Miss Chris13- on top of actually remembering her first day of kindergarten, she remembers the semi traumatic experience that goes with it. Oh, the trials of a kindergartener… ; )**

**t3r35a22- you're getting mentioned mainly because we have the same taste in movies ; )**

**TwilighterRita- I feel so bad for her! One drunk girl can change everything, huh : ]**

**nosserate- there's nothing like sarcasm to change an entire friendship.**

**cbzoo- I don't think there's a better way to meet your father in law than naked haha.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on College Man-**

"_No, Edward. There's nothing you can say. If mom and dad were here right now, they'd think you're just as pathetic as I do. Have a nice life."_

I don't think he knew how deep those words cut me, but deep inside my heart, I knew he was right. I wasn't making my parents proud by doing this.

I wondered how Emmett would've dealt with my situation- he already went through college and had a comfortable job. He never had to give up his college tuition, and if he saw his future wasting away in front of him, he would've done whatever he could to make sure he achieved his goals.

_Are you just trying to tell yourself that, or are you really as pathetic as Emmett said?_

I... I really didn't know the answer to that.

**Currently on College Man-**

836-4928.

I stared down at the number entered in the smart phone Bella gave me hesitantly. I debated pressing send. I knew I needed to work this thing with Emmett out… he's my brother, and aren't siblings supposed to be there through thick and thin? Emmett had supported me throughout many traumas through my life, and I wondered if he had just snapped when I told him about what I was going to do. I just kept that little shred of hope in my heart that he still cared about me and wanted the best for me.

_No, it's one hundred percent your fault, and he'll never take back what he said to you._

I huffed, trying not to listen to myself. My stomach had been turning ever since I left Emmett's house. I lost the only family I had left.

_If the situation were reversed, what would you think about your brother?_

"Edward? What are you doing?" I heard Bella's soft voice say from the entryway and her heels click against the hardwood floor.

I tucked my phone safely back into the pocket of my designer jeans and gave her a smile, "Nothing, what were you out doing?" I asked. This morning I woke up and she was gone.

I felt bad that I hadn't wondered where she was sooner. I just thought she was with Alice or Marcel or someone like that. I was disappointed in myself, I should've called or expressed concern in _some_ way.

"I went to go pay your tuition," she walked up and kissed my neck lightly, wrapping her arms around my chest.

Thinking about Harvard being so close- in less than a month- was perking me up and I turned around and kissed her with the most passion I had since I got here. I poured every ounce of excitement I had into that kiss, pressing her completely against me. She sighed into my mouth and I held her by her lower back, holding onto her as if I were afraid she would back away.

She let out a moan at my persistent mouth on hers and mumbled against my lips, "You've been holding out on me."

In apology, I just kissed her harder, pretending that all of my problems were melting away with her. She was paying my tuition and giving me an amazing home. I should be trying harder to make her happy because she was leading me to my dream. That's why I was walking on thin ice here. I had to pretend to care more. Don't get me wrong, I cared about her… just not as much as I should have.

I leaned my forehead against hers and tried to catch my breath, "Thank you," I said, referring to the tuition.

She giggled, "You sure are excited about school, aren't you," she rubbed her thumb against my cheek, "-well, I have another surprise for you… for being so… calm about the whole thing with my dad."

I quirked an eyebrow at her and swept my thumbs over her hips, "What else do you possibly need to give me?"

I know it was the whole reason why I was here, but it made me uncomfortable when she spent money on me _unnecessarily._

She took my hand and led me over to the door, "Marcel's always there to drive you places, but I know you have that thing about being polite, so…"

She opened the door and my jaw dropped, my eyes gliding over the sleek, black Maserati not ten feet away from me.

"Did… you get that for me? Hot damn…"

"Yes," she smiled, "I thought you might like it. If you don't like the color, we can get a paint job…"

"It's…" I said with a smile, staring out at the black Maserati with black leather interior.

She frowned, "You don't like it."

"No," I said, placing my hand on her arm, "I love it," how could I not love it?

"Okay," she said enthusiastically, putting the keys in my hand, "-take it for a drive!"

I smiled and walked towards the car that I really couldn't believe was mine. I was waiting to wake up from this whole dream.

I sat in the driver's seat and took a deep breath, rubbing my hands over the dash… the steering wheel, the seat… everything.

"Th-thanks, Bella…" I said, running my hands over the steering wheel again.

She smiled again and sat down in the passenger seat, "I'm glad you like it. If you don't like the paint color, we can get it re-painted to something else. I just thought you'd like black… it suits you."

Before she could even finish the sentence, I was off. I grinned as I pulled out of her driveway, not even thinking about where I was going, but driving. There was something that made me feel powerful when driving this car… I felt people staring at me while I was driving, and it was about thirty minutes or so of small talk with Bella about the car before I headed back home.

After the initial glamour of the car wore off… I began to feel slightly uncomfortable driving it. I was living in my dream house, driving my dream car, and living with my dream woman… but it wasn't me.

I parked and smiled at her again, pulling her by the back of the neck over to me again to kiss her, "Thanks, baby."

She smiled against my lips and fisted her hands in the collar of my shirt, "You're welcome… I'm just sorry about the way you met my dad… gah…" she moaned when I nipped at the sensitive skin at her neck. I rocked my hips and she opened her hooded eyes to look at me.

I looked into her eyes and felt a vulnerability in them… a vulnerability I was projecting too. Quickly, I looked away, breaking the connection.

"How about we break in this new car a little bit," I said with a wink, backing my seat up a little bit and pulling her onto my lap.

She groaned and let her head fall against my neck when I thrust my erection against her. Her hot breath tickled my neck.

"God… Edward, you feel so good…" she moaned, grinding against me. I let out a sharp breath and dug my fingers into her hips, needing to feel her all around me.

I felt a vibration against my side and groaned, looking up at Bella with hooded and questioning eyes to see if she was okay with me answering it.

She tossed her dark hair to the side and kissed down my neck, "Don't answer it… please…"

How could I say no when she says it like that? My hands moved to palm her ass, setting a pace I liked against me.

A month ago, if I'd been asked if I could see myself grinding against a gorgeous woman in a Maserati, I would've laughed. This was some sort of a dream come true. I shivered in delight when she palmed me through my jeans, panting in my ear while she stroked me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again and Bella huffed, sitting back against the steering wheel, "Go ahead and see who it is."

I took it out of my pocket and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said in a deep voice I didn't even recognize as my own. God, this woman was going to be the death of me.

"Hi. You called me earlier and I thought I'd call you back to see what you wanted," came a clipped and harsh voice from the other end.

I froze in my position. It was Emmett. I must've called him by accident when I entered his home phone number. Shit, what was I supposed to say?

"Um… sorry, wrong number," I said in a voice that he hopefully didn't recognize and hung up.

"Who was-?" Bella started to ask, but I cut her off, pulling her towards me again, I didn't feel like answering questions right now.

I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down to my knees, sliding her dress up to her sides and holding it there with my hands. I slid her panties to the side and shimmied out of my briefs, kissing her neck as I forced her down on me.

I groaned and let my head roll against the headrest. I felt her hands grab my shoulders as she raised herself off of me, setting a fast rhythm as she rode me.

My hands gripped her hips tightly, guiding her up and down on me. Thank fuck for tinted windows.

I leaned up and sucked on her nipple through the fabric of her dress, desperate to have my mouth busy.

"Goddamn baby, you look so good on top of me," I groaned, thrusting up inside of her.

She shivered and I felt her movements falter as she got closer to her release. I thrust up into her as hard as I could from this angle and her jaw fell slack as she came. After a couple more thrusts, I came too and she laid against my chest as I pulled out of her, both of us panting.

"That was…" she started, panting as she extracted her nails from my shoulders.

I tightened my arms around her body, "I know," I smirked.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Oh… just my dad."

How many times was I going to lie to this woman before she found out?

BPOV

"In his new car? You, Bella Swan, are kinky," I heard her giggle from over the phone, and I rolled my eyes. It isn't like we were in some parking lot.

I giggled, "Not half as kinky as we're going to get… I just want to warm him up."

"Just be careful, okay? Don't let him get into your head too much. Remember why he's here, because he doesn't care about you like that, Bells…" her voice suggested taking many precautions, and I huffed. The last thing I expected Alice to be was discouraging. I'm twenty-two years old. I don't need a babysitter.

I sighed, "I know, but who knows, he's going to be here for years, Ally, you never know what's going to happen. I'll be careful though, I promise," I humored her.

"Good, I don't want my best friend getting hurt again! Is he… you know, happier?" she said, referring to what we talking about earlier… when he seemed uncomfortable in the house.

I frowned, "He looked a bit uncomfortable in his new car, but he'll get used to it, and I'm sure that after he starts school, he'll be incredibly happy. He just needs to get used to living the life of luxury."

"I'm sure he will, Bella… just give it some time," her voice soothed me as I started to get worked up about it.

I hummed my agreement and decided to change the subject, "So how was your date with Angelo?"

She laughed, "It was horrible! He wasn't my type at all… all intellect," she said it like it was something to be disgusted by.

I frowned, "Alice, maybe you need that kind of guy right now, it isn't all about the sex all the time. Sometimes, don't you like to have a deep conversation with someone?

"Says the girl paying a man for sex! Honey, I'm young, I don't need to care about smarts right now…"

"Touché, so I'm guessing you aren't going out with him again?" it was too bad, he was a nice guy. I thought he and Alice would make a cute couple.

"No, but hey, do you want to go shopping today, or do you have plans with Edward?" she said with a suggestive undertone.

"Edward and I were going to stay in tonight and order takeout," my nose wrinkled in disgust as I said the word. _Takeout. _It just sounded so… vulgar.

"Ew, Bella, you hate takeout!"

"I know… but he doesn't, and I'm trying something new. He said that if I didn't like it, we could just have Joana cook us up something more… edible."

"Well, tell me how _that _works out…. So can we still go shopping? I still haven't gotten those Gucci heels I was telling you about, and I don't want them to sell out before I get the red ones!" she said as if it was a legitimate crisis.

"I'm going to have to take a pass on this one, babe, just call Jeanine and have them hold them for you. Sorry, but I'm just staying in tonight."

"Why?" she asked, as if it were a foreign concept for her.

I smirked, "Because I have a sexy man with me, why do you _think,_" I said sarcastically, wondering why she hadn't picked it up sooner.

"Enough said," she said with a snicker, "Call me later," she huffed, "-and you better be having some kickass sex tonight in order for me to miss my shoes! … lucky bitch."

"Okay," I said and hung up.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me, "Sexy man, huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

I leaned back into him and smiled, "Hell yes."

"I ordered our takeout," he said.

I sighed, "Are you sure you don't just want to have some King Crab legs?"

He shook his head with a cheeky smile on his face, "This'll be just fine. Trust me, after you actually eat it, you'll like it!"

I looked at him wearily, "Okay… so did you pick a movie?"

Yes, we were watching a movie and eating takeout. When I suggested the idea to Edward, he was ecstatic to do something normal (yes, takeout was my idea). Actually, it was the internet's idea. I looked up things that poor people did and this was one of him. Whatever, he seemed happy.

"Yeah, I picked Pinocchio, it was always my favorite movie as a kid," he said with a smile.

It made me smile in return.

He frowned when he looked down at my outfit, "You're supposed to be in comfortable clothes though, not in heels."

I huffed and walked upstairs to change into my pajamas.

When I came back down, he smiled, "Much better, I'm going to go set up the movie while you wait for the takeout."

"'kay," I said, smiling as I leaned on my palm. This man was very endearing.

A few moments later, I heard my doorbell ring, and I opened it to see the grungy delivery guy. He cleared his throat and handed over the food and I placed a hundred in his palm. His eyes widened as his sausage fingers tightened around the money, turning back quickly to his car before I could change my mind.

The food smelled like… I couldn't even match it to anything. It was just gross. I carried it to the bedroom, where I knew Edward would be, and set it on the bed.

"You ready?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to the food.

"Yeah."

He opened his arms for me to snuggle into and then set the food on his lap, pressing play.

I wasn't going to say it out loud, but this movie was always a comfort to me too. When my parents divorced, I'd watch it over and over until I fell asleep. I wouldn't be surprised if I still remembered all of the words.

After a few moments of the movie playing, Edward opened the takeout boxes and I wrinkled my nose.

"Just try it…" he said, pulling apart some wooden chopsticks and dipping them inside of the box.

He pulled out something I couldn't even name.

"It looks like a rock covered in honey," I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes, "It's orange chicken, just try it."

I narrowed my eyes, "You try it first…"

He kept eye contact with me as he bravely tossed the 'chicken' in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. Fuck, that's so hot…

"See? It's fine," he said, taking out another piece of the so called and putting it near my mouth.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning forward and wrapping my lips around the food.

I carefully chewed it in my mouth for a few moments before my eyes widened, "Oh my God… that's amazing!"

He chuckled and kissed my temple, "I told you…"

Who knew that something poor people ate was really good.

After that, we settled in and ate the amazing food, watching the movie with surprising enthusiasm. It almost felt like we were a normal couple. The thought made me smile fondly.

But the more we watched the movie, the more uncomfortable Edward got. I frowned, maybe he wasn't as keen on tonight as I thought he might be.

I heard him cough when the blue fairy said, "A lie keeps growing and growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face."

"Is anything wrong, Edward?"

He shook his head, "No, of course not... can we… um, just watch another movie?"

"I thought you liked that movie?" I asked with my eyebrows knitted together.

He shrugged, "I guess I'm just not in the mood for it right now," he coughed, "- I'll go pick out another one."

He got up and I immediately shivered at the loss of his body heat. I wonder why he was so uncomfortable watching Pinocchio. I shrugged and decided I'd ask him when he was less… frazzled.

Meanwhile, I was shoveling this orange chicken into my mouth like a pig. The way it looked was misleading, because it was one of the best foods I'd ever eaten, and I'm a girl that has tried many foods.

He ended up choosing The Lord of the Rings. I watched his body movements after that and he seemed more comfortable, even enjoying himself. He must really not like Pinocchio…

But nonetheless, I relaxed against his side and let myself enjoy our time together.

"So," I said over the blaring sound of the movie, "-are you excited?"

"For what?" he asked, absently drawing random patterns on my hip while he kept his eyes on the screen.

I rolled my eyes, "For Harvard! What else?"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I wasn't exactly paying attention. Of course I'm excited!" I could see it on his face. When he was talking about Harvard, it was like he was a completely different, happy person.

I traced my fingers down his chest, "I'm glad you're excited… I want you to be happy."

He looked down at me with a confused expression on his face, "Why?"

I avoided making eye contact with him, "I'm not heartless," I snapped.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I am happy, though."

No you aren't.

"Okay," I said instead.

EPOV

Pinocchio? Why did I pick that movie? Everything they said about having a clean conscience shook me, even though the things were being said by fictional characters.

I just felt like Bella deserved better than me. Maybe I was trying to tell myself something by choosing that movie.

I was elated when she had the orange chicken and liked it. I don't know, it just made her more… in my league when she did things that I normally did.

She _did _pay my tuition though, and for that, I'd be eternally grateful. It's just wild to me. One second, my life is going down the drain, and the next second, every door I've ever knocked on is open wide for me. And it's all because of Bella. I don't know whether or not it was fate or accident that brought us together, but I think we needed each other when we met. Hell, she bought anything she wanted without even thinking twice about it. She bought me a luxury car.

Honestly, everything was kind of flying by in a blur. My classes started next week. August nineteenth and I'll be a Harvard man.

It was very surreal. The closer I got to being there, the more excited I got, and the more driven I was to achieve my goal. I still can't believe I was this close to giving it all up…

"Have you talked to any of your classmates online?" she asked, popping another piece of orange chicken into her mouth- I've created a monster…

"No, actually, I probably should though, that's a good idea."

Suddenly, I wondered if anyone would recognize me from that stupid newspaper article. I hoped not, these were supposed to be the best years of my life and I didn't want them to be ruined with that article.

"School starts in five days, you should probably get on that. I wanted to talk to you about… timing issues."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "What sort of timing issues?"

"With me and school. I think it's good that you focus on school, but…" she trailed off.

Oh, she thought I was going to neglect her.

I smiled and reached my hand over her side, resting it in between her legs. I stroked her a few times before I heard her moan, "Baby, no matter how much homework I have, you'll never be ignored _here,_" I said, enunciating my point by pressing my palm into her clit.

"O-okay," she said breathlessly, adjusting herself a few times.

EBEB

It turns out that there was a page on Facebook (on which I spent a very frustrating hour trying to figure out) for Harvard students. I made small talk with a few of the Harvard hopefuls while Bella was out shopping with Alice and discovered these were my type of people. They were more my level, and most of them were genuinely nice, asking what kind of law I was interested in and if I was travelling far to get here.

There were a few people on there I could see myself becoming friends with (all of them were going into human rights like me). Alexis, Kameron, Monica, Mike, and Chris we in some of my classes, so that made it easier.

We were all having a group chat, talking about how excited we were, when Monica pulled up a private chat for us.

_Hey Edward, you seem really cool to talk to, I was wondering if we could meet up for coffee sometime?_

I frowned, not knowing how Bella would feel about it. Jesus, she isn't my mother… and it'd be good to meet up with someone with my particular interests. Besides, it isn't like it's a date, what the hell.

Bella wasn't due back from shopping for another few hours anyway, and the last time I checked, it didn't take that long to get coffee.

And Monica seemed nice, a little bit refreshing actually, as guilty as it makes me feel to be thinking like that.

I heard Joana open the front door, probably to clean, and I quickly shut my laptop. I frowned, maybe I shouldn't go if it made me feel that guilty.

I got up and went to kiss Joana on the cheek, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Rochester," she said with a kind smile, "- thanks."

"How many times have I told you, it's Edward," I smiled and got a water bottle from the fridge and went to go sit back down at my computer.

I opened it and saw that Monica had sent me another message.

_Edward, you there? So how about the coffee?_

I quickly typed out a response.

_Yeah, I'm here. I'd love to get coffee._

It wasn't even ten seconds before I got another reply.

_Great! I'll meet you at the Starbuck's on 68__th__ in twenty minutes. Is that okay?_

I chewed on my lip and thoughts of Bella passed through my head once again. _It isn't like it's a date._

_Yeah, see you then._

**Hmm, seems like a date to me.**

**I feel like you guys have the right to know that I had this chapter ready four days after I updated the last one. I've been trying for days/weeks to get this chapter up! TwilighterRita tried to help me too. I honestly thought I'd never be able to get it up! So please don't think I was procrastinating, fanfiction was literally not letting me into my account! Why, I have no idea, but I had some serious trouble accessing my account!**

**Please don't take it out on me and not review, because I love your reviews and I tried so hard to get this up… by screaming at my computer mainly. By the way, that's a horrible way to get something to work ; )**

**Chapter question- what's your favorite childhood movie?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Twelve Year Old Prophet

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You know, I feel like if this were any other fic, it would be considered a date. Haha you guys were very, very eager for him to go on this Starbuck's date.**

**In fact, one of you PM'd me saying, "FUCK YEAH, LET HIM GO OUT WITH HER AND SLEEP WITH HER AND BELLA CAN PAY!"**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**theobsessive1- people like this make me extremely happy. And here I thought I was the one who turns normal conversations into innuendos ; ) "You thought you'd never be able to get it up, even when you had help? Sounds like a case for a Viagra commercial." I have to admit I set myself up for that one.**

**TwilighterRita- if FanFiction flukes like that again, I'm hunting down the people who have the ability to make it work ; )**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- yes, I missed you terribly ; ) I'm glad you're putting both of us out of our misery haha. Love you and your weird-ness, girl.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on College Man-**

_Hey Edward, you seem really cool to talk to, I was wondering if we could meet up for coffee sometime?_

I frowned, not knowing how Bella would feel about it. Jesus, she isn't my mother… and it'd be good to meet up with someone with my particular interests. Besides, it isn't like it's a date, what the hell.

Bella wasn't due back from shopping for another few hours anyway, and the last time I checked, it didn't take that long to get coffee.

And Monica seemed nice, a little bit refreshing actually, as guilty as it makes me feel to be thinking like that.

I heard Joana open the front door, probably to clean, and I quickly shut my laptop. I frowned, maybe I shouldn't go if it made me feel that guilty.

I got up and went to kiss Joana on the cheek, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Rochester," she said with a kind smile, "- thanks."

"How many times have I told you, it's Edward," I smiled and got a water bottle from the fridge and went to go sit back down at my computer.

I opened it and saw that Monica had sent me another message.

_Edward, you there? So how about the coffee?_

I quickly typed out a response.

_Yeah, I'm here. I'd love to get coffee._

It wasn't even ten seconds before I got another reply.

_Great! I'll meet you at the Starbuck's on 68__th__ in twenty minutes. Is that okay?_

I chewed on my lip and thoughts of Bella passed through my head once again. _It isn't like it's a date._

_Yeah, see you then._

**Currently on College Man-**

I hooked my jacket over my fingers and tossed it over my back as I walked over to my new car, but then I stopped. The first question out of that girl's mouth would be 'Why do you have a car as nice as that?'. She'd probably assume I had rich parents, and by assuming I had rich parents, she'd assume that they were still alive.

And that meant I would have to lie to her, and lying to everyone wasn't part of my big plan. College was supposed to be a normal experience that people went through, and part of going through college was driving a clunker car around, right?

I wasn't saying I wanted a clunker car… but fuck, I don't know what I'm talking about. I didn't want a clunker car, but I didn't want a Maserati either. There had to be some sort of middle ground… like a Chevy, or a Ford. I always wanted to have a truck…

I could also call Marcel and ask him to drive me, but then decided against it with the thought process that having a driver wasn't a very college thing to do either.

I sighed, realizing that I'd been having an internal debate over a fucking car for the last five minutes. Was I nervous? Maybe that's why I was internally rambling so much.

I felt like a teenager going on their first date… except this definitely wasn't a date, and I'd been on plenty of dates before.

No, I decided, I wasn't nervous about meeting Monica for coffee. I was nervous about Bella and how she would feel if she found out. I shook my head and pulled out of Bella's driveway. This was silly, I had every right to go out and meet a _friend _for coffee and talk about normal, college things damn it!

I also realized that I kept repeated the word _normal._

Normal was a description you used for a kid who grew up with boring parents and regular friends and hobbies.

Normal was _not _a description you used for someone who lost their parents, brother, and entire life, resorting to paying for college by having sex with a girl.

I shook my head and pulled into the lot, and while there were many empty spaces near the door, I parked far in the corner, probably hoping she wouldn't see my car. I walked inside jingling my keys in my hand, letting out a breath while I looked for her.

I saw a girl of my age lounging in one of the sofa chairs underneath the soft light, and when she saw me, she grinned and waved at me. She had blonde hair that was cropped to fall just above her shoulders. She was someone who would be considered mildly attractive if you saw her walking down the street. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind that were comparing her to Bella.

I smirked and walked up to her, "I'm guessing you're Monica?"

She nodded and, instead of the handshake I politely presented her with, she got up and wound her arms tightly around my neck, "Nice to meet you, Edward. I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a house coffee. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"Nice car, by the way, I don't think I've ever _seen _a Maserati before! You're really lucky."

I flashed her a smile, "I know it. It isn't that big of a deal… after all, it is just a car."

I never thought I'd hear myself say that… but it reminded me of the reactions my fellow classmates would most likely have when they saw my car. Maybe I should have Bella return it and get something that actually looked like it would be owned by a college student.

She scoffed, "A Maserati is _not _just a car. What I would give to take a ride in that thing!" she hinted at me, but I didn't want her driving my car- or being seen with her driving my car, so I smoothly nodded and changed the subject.

_Her hair isn't as long as Bella's… and it's kind of greasy. She's probably one of those eco friendly chicks that likes to preserve water. Her hair isn't as dark as Bella's either, I didn't realize I had a preference… hmm._

"So," she said, taking a sip of her coffee, "-what made you decide to go into law?"

Ugh. Here we go again. A question I'd have to respond to with a lie.

"I've always been intrigued by the justice system and helping people preserve their rights as best I can," there. It was simple and true, "- how about you?"

She babbled on and on about how she agreed with me about human rights and justice, about how she wanted to leave some sort of a legacy. I guess I wouldn't have to worry about a lull in conversation. In fact, this whole thing could've easily been a monologue. I just nodded and hmm'd in all the right spots, all the while thinking about Bella and how she isn't Bella and how I wanted to be with Bella.

I considered that to be ironic, especially since whenever I was with Bella, I wanted to be somewhere else. I just couldn't win, no matter how I looked at the situation.

It was a good hour before I could politely excuse myself to leave. She tried to pry my phone number out of me, but I smoothly just convinced her to give me hers. I didn't need her calling me while I was with Bella.

After that, I didn't feel like going to Bella's house yet, deciding to go somewhere quiet to wrestle with my emotions some more. I went to a quiet spot I came to as a kid. It was secluded, beautiful, and highly populated with beautiful fish.

It was Bare Hill Pond. I leaned against a few trees I was hiding behind as not to be seen.

As I looked out on the three hundred and sixteen acres of water, I sighed, closing my eyes and breathing in the air.

When I was with Bella, I didn't want to be there. At least, that's how it was most of the time. Since we'd sat and watched those movies though and Bella ate the orange chicken that she loved, I felt as though I bonded with her that night. Being with Monica was dry and boring… she was a girl I would have been attracted to before Bella, but Bella…

She was incredible. Everything I ever wanted in a woman- except for her attitude of course. That night, though, I saw a different side of Bella that I didn't want to admit to myself I liked. It proved that we could enjoy the same things, even though she was at such a higher class than I was.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way, hell, three days ago I hadn't even thought I cared about her. But she employed my every thought.

Fuck, this was so confusing.

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned, hanging my head. All of this was so confusing, and I know like was never supposed to be easy, but just this once, I wished everything would just happen or be easier for me.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from my right.

I whipped my head around to see a girl sit down next to me, and she couldn't have been older than twelve.

"Just thinking," I replied, and then looked back to the house her footprints led to, "-say, you aren't kicking me out, are you?" I joked.

She shook her head, "No. Why do you look sad though?"

"It's a very long story," I groaned.

"Well… why don't you tell me about it? I come out here to hide from my problems too, so your secret is safe with me," she winked.

I chuckled and skipped a pebble over the water, "I'd tell you, but I don't even know what the issue is. In less than a month, my whole life has changed, and I don't know whether I like it or not," I said without looking at her.

I saw her nod in my peripheral vision, "I get that. We just moved here from Louisiana. Change is hard to take in sometimes," she said softly.

"Listen," she continued, "-I don't know what your issue is, but whatever it is, if you honestly and truly didn't like it- you'd do something to change it back to the way it was."

I frowned, "I wish it was that simple."

"It is," she said, looking over the horizon, "-you'd be putting up more resistance if you didn't like it. You're probably just resisting the change because that's what you _think _you should do, not what your heart wants you to do. Sometimes, that's the hardest thing to admit to yourself. Hope that helped."

She stood up, shook some of the sand off of her skirt, and walked back into the house she came from.

I groaned and rolled my head against a fallen log to my side. Maybe the twelve year old was right… and maybe I wasn't resisting Bella, but resisting letting go of my old life. Not all of my old life, because it was a shitty life, but Emmett. Emmett was the only thing about my old life that I missed so much… so maybe I'd be happier with this new life if I had Emmett.

I dialed Emmett's number again and took a deep breath before closing my eyes and pressing send.

_It's now or never…_

"You've got Emmett. I'm not here right now, but leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you."

I groaned and angrily shut my phone, stuffing it in my pocket. Maybe this was fate's way of saying I wasn't meant to be happy at all.

EBEB

"Your engine is hot, where've you been all day?" Bella asked when she walked through the door. My heart started beating involuntarily at the sight of her.

I walked over to her and wound my arms around her, leaning down to claim her lips with mine and sighing when she responded. She dropped her purse to the ground and pressed herself against me, tangling her hands in my hair while I lifted her up onto the island and stood in between her legs.

"You're checking my engine now?" I panted against her lips.

She pulled me back to her and I flicked my tongue against her bottom lip, stroking it against hers when she opened her mouth. She shivered and started unbuttoning my jeans, "I always want to know where you are… you're _mine _for the next… how many years is it?" she asked breathlessly as she shoved my jeans down my legs and started rubbing me through my boxers.

I groaned, "S-seven years. Baby, that feels good…"

I moved to lift my shirt over my head and toss it onto the ground, looking at her with a ferocity in my eyes I didn't know I could portray.

I cupped her breasts in my hands and licked my lips as my thumbs grazed across her peaks. She shivered and arched into my hands, letting out my name in a gasp.

"God… Edward…

Hearing my name fall from her lips was just fueling my fire, and I growled, taking her hips in my hands and pressing her against me, "Do you feel what you do to me?" I chuckled darkly, "You have absolutely no idea how painful, yet pleasurable it is to be with you."

After that, I realized I said too much, but before she could comment or say anything about it, I covered her mouth with mine and shoved my tongue through her lips. She wound her arms around me as one of my hands unzipped her skirt, unceremoniously tugging it off of her and letting it hang off of one of her heels. She let out a breathy moan when I tweaked her nipple between my fingers, digging her nails into my shoulder from the pleasure.

My other hand trailed torturously slowly down her stomach and toyed with the lace on her thong before ripping it off of her and revealing her to my eager eyes.

Leaning my mouth down to take her other nipple in my mouth and tease it with my tongue, I pressed my thumb into her clit, rubbing around it slowly while I fucked her with two of my fingers.

"Oh my God… oh my God! Shit!" she cried as she convulsed around my fingers. I smirked as I let her ride out her orgasm on my fingers.

She was panting as she opened her eyes again, looking at me with a lazy smile on her face.

"That was…"

I smirked and finished her sentence, "-not even half of what I plan on doing to you tonight," I said in a somewhat forceful tone.

She shivered and looked up at me with dark eyes, "Tell me…" she pleaded with me.

I snickered, "You're such a dirty girl, Isabella," I said, tugging on her earlobe lightly with my teeth, "-is that what you want? For me to tell you exactly _all _of the dirty things I'm going to do to you?"

She let out a labored moan and nodded eagerly, "Yes…"

I chuckled and backed up, stripping myself of my boxers.

"First, I'm going to bend you over on the couch in the living room and rub my hands up and down your sides," as I said this, she hopped off of the counter and sauntered, in her fuck me heels, over to the couch in question, shamelessly bending over and grabbing hold of the arm rest.

She seductively pushed her butt out and arched her back, looking at me expectantly, "Now what?"

I took my time walking over to her, circling her as though I were giving her gorgeous body an evaluation.

As I promised, I stood behind her and held onto her soft hips.

"Next," I said softly, "-I'll lean over you so you can feel every damn inch of me on you. I'll mark your neck, so every fucking bastard will know who you belong to."

I leaned over and pressed myself against her, resting my head in the crook of her neck and biting down on her neck, relentlessly stroking the reddening skin with my tongue and teeth and lips.

She moaned and threw her head back, chanting my name, and once I was satisfied with my work, I stood back up to my full height, my eyes locked on the feminine curve of her hips. She was s_haking._

"After that, I'll tease you with my cock, bringing you to the edge and then pulling you back until you start _begging _me to take you."

She shivered again in anticipation and pushed her hips back. I laughed at her persistence and pushed the head of my cock into her pussy. My entire body tensed up, and Bella groaned, bucking her hips back toward mine. It took everything I had to find the will power to pull out of her, and she whimpered my name.

I could only find enough discipline to do that three times before I surprised both of us by roughly grabbing her hips and shoving my dick so deep into her I thought I saw fucking stars.

She screamed out and grabbed the armrest tighter, pressing her hips back into mine again.

"God_damnit, _you're so… tight," I pulled out of her to slam back in.

She moaned every time I filled her up, getting increasingly louder.

"Yeah," I cooed, "You like… that," I groaned, "-don't you? You… you _like _it when I'm rough with you and… talk dirty to you."

She started convulsing around me again, and I growled, knowing how close she was. I bent down to press my entire body to hers again, still thrusting into her as hard as I could.

"You… walk around Cambridge like… you own the entire fucking world… and none of those people you talk to know… they don't know that the only fucking thing you want… is a nice… hard… _fuck._"

With one more bite to her neck and one more press to her clit, she screamed as she came, thrashing around uncontrollably.

The feel of her cumming around me was too much… I slammed into her one more time before I came.

We both collapsed on the couch, panting and smiling like fools as she curled up to my side.

We didn't talk for a few minutes, just contentedly basking in the afterglow of the best sex we'd had since I got here.

She gulped and sighed after she got her breath back again, "That was… the best sex we've ever had."

I grinned foolishly and kissed her temple, "I think that was the best sex _anyone _ever had."

She giggled, "I agree, I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

A genuine smile flashed across my features, "That's something I'm proud of."

"Mmm, so you still haven't told me what you were out doing today?" she questioned, tracing random patterns on my chest.

"Well, I went out to get a coffee and then I went to Bare Hill Pond."

"Where's that?"

I looked at her like she had three heads, "You've never been there? I'll take you some time."

"Okay. It sounds like fun. What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

I shrugged, "You pick, I'm fine with anything."

I felt her blush on my chest, "Can we have orange chicken again?"

I chuckled, "I've created a monster! How about we have something different that you've never had before."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's called 'pizza'." I smirked.

She shoved my chest, "I've had pizza before… smartass…"

"When's the last time you've had it?" I asked, doubting she's had it within the last few years.

"Touché, I haven't had it since I was ten. Isn't that kind of… kid food though?"

I faked a gasp, "Pizza is _not _just for kids! I have so much to teach you, young grasshopper."

"Young grasshopper?" she asked confusedly.

"It's a reference from- ugh… never mind. I'll go order a pizza, why don't you go pick out a movie."

"Okay, but be prepared for something like Titanic or Sleepless in Seattle!" she yelled back in a teasing manner.

I rolled my eyes at her stereotypical girly movie choices, but shrugged and ordered the pizza. I hope she picked _Sleepless in Seattle_ though, because _Titanic_ was basically a four hour movie I would inevitably fall asleep in the middle of. At least with _Sleepless in Seattle_, you had the element of entertainment in it… at times…

After I ordered the pizza, I went upstairs to meet Bella in her room. I was happy with our plans for tonight. Again… I felt like a normal guy having a leisurely date with his girlfriend. The normal aspect of tonight made me feel guilty about having coffee with Monica, because even though _I _didn't view it as a date… _she _did, and that was just as bad.

When I got upstairs, Bella was already lounging on the bed, waiting for me with open arms. I kissed her temple lightly as she snuggled into my side. She grabbed the remote and pressed play. I let out a sigh of relief when the beginning of _Titanic _wasn't playing, but _Sleepless in Seattle._ Saved.

It took me about ten minutes before I managed to muster up the courage to initiate the conversation.

_So, I didn't exactly tell you the truth today… I mean, I did go to get coffee, but I didn't go alone._

No…

_I went on a date today._

Definitely not. I decided to just wing it… I sucked in a breath.

"Hey Bella… I need to tell you something."

**Doesn't seem like Eco Freak and Liarward hit it off very well… regardless, do you think he'll call her? Maybe just to take his mind off of things? And yes, I'm a little bitch for leaving it there. You'll just have to wait until next time! But it's spring break, and I took on more hours at work because I don't have school, so this week you can expect frequent updates!**

**And most of you enjoy the movie Peter Pan, and you know, I have to say I agree with you. When I was a little girl, I was envious of Wendy. **

**Anyways, thank you for being so understanding about the delay in the last chapter- you guys are all amazing for that!**

**I would also like to point out that I'm at work right now as I wrote this chapter… God, I can just see what people would say, "Did you hear about that teenage girl who was writing porn on the company computer? The youth these days…" **

**Death by social suicide- definitely. The things I do for you guys…**

**Chapter question- Did you ever have a nickname you didn't like as a kid? Or one that people call you now that you hate?**

**And also, next chapter is when Edward starts college. He's really very nervous, and I have a feeling the more you review, the less nervous he'll be ; )**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Suspicion and First Day Jitters

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You know, many of you had very weird nicknames as children, but you were spared ; ) My nickname was the worst anyone ever had.**

**As a child, I mispronounced the word c'mon as semen, and from first grade on, kids called me Semen Girl. Yeah, I didn't know what that meant until seventh grade.**

**Aim high.**

**Also, I do have a legitimate reason for being gone so long. I went to the batting cages with my boyfriend, and my windpipe got smashed with a baseball. I had to get a few surgeries and was denied my computer.**

**But guess what? I'm recovering and guess how I'll spend most of my recovery time?**

**FUCKING WRITING, THAT'S WHAT.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- I feel bad for you… having a childhood nickname like Kim Possible, but mine is still worse ; ) **

**Miss Chris13- Booger is also a horrible nickname, especially from your parents. I feel for you too.**

**Sweetdreams82 and cbzoo- you guys were the only two that picked up on an important detail. I'm proud of you : ) suspicion **

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on College Man-**

After I ordered the pizza, I went upstairs to meet Bella in her room. I was happy with our plans for tonight. Again… I felt like a normal guy having a leisurely date with his girlfriend. The normal aspect of tonight made me feel guilty about having coffee with Monica, because even though _I _didn't view it as a date… _she _did, and that was just as bad.

When I got upstairs, Bella was already lounging on the bed, waiting for me with open arms. I kissed her temple lightly as she snuggled into my side. She grabbed the remote and pressed play. I let out a sigh of relief when the beginning of _Titanic _wasn't playing, but _Sleepless in Seattle._ Saved.

It took me about ten minutes before I managed to muster up the courage to initiate the conversation.

_So, I didn't exactly tell you the truth today… I mean, I did go to get coffee, but I didn't go alone._

No…

_I went on a date today._

Definitely not. I decided to just wing it… I sucked in a breath.

"Hey Bella… I need to tell you something."

**Currently on College Man-**

She picked up a slice of pizza (that she had become addicted to in the last hour) and I tensed as I waited for her response.

"What is it?" she asked, eagerly licking excess pizza sauce off of her lips… which was proving to be very distracting for me. I wanted to be the one to lick that pizza sauce off of her. _All _of her. Fuck, I was stalling.

_Just spit it out._

"Well, do you remember how I told you I went to get some coffee while you were out today?" I asked, lightly massaging the skin on her inner thigh, subconsciously hoping that if I calmed her down, she wouldn't be mad.

"Yeah?" she took another bite of her pizza and her gaze shifted to where my hand was on her thigh. She looked up at me and deliberately bit her lip. I smirked, knowing what she wanted, but refrained and continued on with my story.

"I _was _out getting coffee, but-"

I cut myself off like the coward/chicken I was.

"But…?" she urged me on, her voice slightly breathy as she gazed longingly down at my hand. Jesus, she acted like she'd never had sex before.

"But I ran out of gas… so I had to walk a mile out of my way to get gas and walk back to the car."

Wow, I'm such a mastermind. I rolled my eyes at myself and mentally slapped myself in the face. Could I really be any more of an idiot?

"Oh, I'm sorry baby…" she mumbled, her gaze still locked on my hand.

I smirked, deciding to take her mind off of my poor lying skills by cupping her sex, stroking her softly through her tiny cotton shorts and finally giving her what she wanted.

She dropped her pizza on the silk bedspread next to us and whimpered into my ear, "Edward…"

I placed hot, wet kisses down her neck as she rolled her hips into my hand. My hand trailed slowly over her hips to trace the waistline of her shorts and she bucked her hips up to my hand eagerly, "Please, Edward… stop teasing me," she said breathlessly.

I lightly bit down on the love bite I gave her earlier and slipped my hand into her shorts; I grinned and quirked an eyebrow at her, "No underwear, love?"

She bit down hard on her bottom lip and looked up at me underneath her lashes, "Well, maybe I was hoping for something like this to happen."

I growled and pumped two of my fingers inside of her, causing her to arch her back towards the ceiling and let out my name in a cry.

"Edward! F-fuck."

I snickered and ran my tongue over my teeth mark on her neck, whispering in her ear as I stroked her clit with my thumb, "Are you thinking about my cock so deep inside of you right now? God knows I am," I growled.

She whimpered again and tossed her head to the side to reach my lips in a moment of pleasure and desperation. With the hand that wasn't working her pussy, I fondled her breast while I swiped my tongue on her lips. She shivered and reached up to cup my cheek in her palm.

"I'm so… close," she whimpered against my lips.

I pinched her nipple between my fingers and she came, screaming out unintelligible words.

"Fuck! Edward," she whimpered as she came down from her high.

I smirked arrogantly and brought my fingers to my lips, licking her juices off of them. I winked at her and nonchalantly picked up another slice of pizza, glad to know that she definitely wasn't thinking about my day anymore.

EBEB

"Are you ready? Do you have everything?" she asked, looking around in my bag for a trace of something forgotten.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers, giving her a light kiss as I cradled her cheeks in my hands, "Yes, _mother_, I'm ready."

She blushed, "Well, I was just making sure… what time do you think you're going to be home today? Probably pretty early, huh, because of how early it is now? You should demand some later classes, eight thirty is criminal."

I smiled sheepishly, "I took on some extra courses, so I'll be home around six thirty."

Her mouth fell open, "Are you fucking serious?"

I nodded, "Yeah… do you want a copy of my schedule?"

"Please," she held out her hand expectantly.

I opened my messenger bag and pulled out a copy of my schedule, handing it to her. After she skimmed it, she looked up at me with incredulous eyes.

"It's going to be like this every day?"

I nodded. I could see the solitary thought that was running through her pretty little head. _What about me? _

She pouted, "Who even needs to take The Anthropology of Arabia to be a lawyer anyways! Half of these classes have nothing to do with your career!"

I shrugged, "Hey, listen to me. I'm not in Harvard Law right now, I'm in Harvard College… once I get into law school, I'll be able to take more specialized classes, but for now, this is how it's got to be."

She looked down at the floor, displeased.

I gripped her chin with my forefinger and thumb and lifted her head, moving my mouth towards her ear, "But I can promise you this, baby, you say the word and I'm yours," I dragged my finger along her quivering jaw line, "-don't think I've forgotten why I'm here," I said huskily.

She shivered, "O-okay… have a great day then."

I leaned down and kissed her with everything I had in me, winked, and left, grinning the whole way there.

I was so nervous, truthfully… I'd been wanting this for nineteen years, and now it was happening today. It was unreal.

I was chatting with some of my friends on Facebook again last night, and coincidentally, Monica was the only other one who had classes that started at eight thirty, so we agreed to meet up at the coffee cart beforehand.

Thinking about Monica made me feel guilty, because while I hadn't done anything to be guilty about or thought about doing something to be guilty about, I was still worried about telling Bella. I probably wouldn't end up telling her anyways, I mean, nothing happened, and I won't go out with her again.

Um… wasn't I going to get coffee with her right now?

I groaned, not the same thing… it was just because it was convenient.

I ended up having to park off campus because of the parking situations… and the fact that I didn't want to flaunt my car… and walked the rest of the way to the coffee cart.

I saw Monica with her leg bouncing up and down, scanning the crowd and looking for me. When she saw me, she grinned and held out a cut of coffee and offered me a hug.

"Hey Edward! I don't mean to sound pushy or anything, but how come you haven't called me?"

Actually, you do sound pushy, thanks. I looked down at my coffee and noticed that she had remembered my order from the last time we had coffee together.

I took a sip of my coffee to stall a little bit and shrugged, "I've been busy," _–and I'm not interested._

"Oh, well that happens! What's your first class?" she asked, chugging some more of her coffee. Caffeine didn't suit her well.

"I have The Harlem Renaissance with Professor Irele. How about you?"

"Actually, my first class is The Architecture of Boston with Professor Hoffman at noon… I just came early so I could meet you here," she said with a smile.

"Looks like we both have that class together," but then I instantly regretted saying that- it meant she would be looking for me.

Wow. That's creepy. Suddenly, I felt like having coffee with her was leading her on. She came three fucking hours early just so that she could see me.

"Um… I have to go Monica. I forgot about some last minute homework."

She giggled, "Edward, it's the first day, you don't have any assignments. Well, besides the summer ones, but you already told me that you finished those."

Ah… shit…

"Yeah, so… bye…" I said eloquently, walking away.

"I'll see you in Hoffman's class!" she yelled after me, undeterred even by my blatant turn down.

I excused myself just in time to make it to my first class, taking a seat near the back and setting my things on the floor next to me.

I drummed my fingers on my leg, waiting for my first Harvard class to start, when Professor Irele came into the room with a stern look on her face.

Students began shuffling in and I took out some paper to take notes on. She didn't waste any time, eagerly and passionately making an introduction to The Harlem Renaissance. I vigorously took notes on everything she said, even though I personally wasn't very interested in the subject.

I wanted to do everything perfectly, and I knew that if my parents were here right now, they would be proud of me.

The next three hours of note taking caused my hand to cramp up, and I stretched out my exhausted muscles as I walked to the cafeteria to pick up a quick bite before going to Hoffman's class. There was another twenty minutes until class started, so I took out my phone and noticed I had a text from Bella.

_**I hope you're having a great day, I miss you.**_

I smiled and sat down on the bench, biting into my sandwich and replying.

_It's better than I thought it would be. I miss you too. What are you doing?_

_**Thinking about you.**_

_What about me?_

_**Wouldn't you like to know.**_

_I would, actually, but we'll save that for later. What are you doing today?_

_**Going to the spa with Alice. HEAVEN.**_

_I have to get going to my next class, baby, see you at six thirty._

I didn't wait for her reply as I headed to my next class with a bright smile on my face- nothing could possibly ruin my mood right now.

Finally, I was living the life of a college man, and I fucking loved it.

When I walked into the room, I noticed Monica sitting in the very front row. I made an involuntary face and quietly walked toward the back, but I cringed when she called my name.

_Damn it. She noticed me._

I sighed, knowing I had no choice but to go sit with her. Oh well, not even Monica could ruin my mood. I gave her a smile and sat down next to her, barely listening as she talked on and on about how excited she was to finally be here.

I let out a sigh of relief when Professor Hoffman walked in, glad that I didn't have to listen to Monica babble anymore. My reactions to Monica were confusing me. This was the epitome of the type of girl I was usually interested in, and now every time I looked at her, I compared her with Bella.

Again, I took so many notes that she made a face at me when class ended.

"Wow… dedicated student," she muttered and giggled as we left class, thinking she was being coy.

I nodded, not really having anything to say to that.

"So do you have any other classes today?" she asked, hopeful, as if it would be the same class. I hoped not.

"Yeah, my next class is Reform, Republic, Terror and Empire with Professor Winnie. You?"

She frowned. _Yes, not the same class!_

"That sucks, it would've been nice to have the same classes together! Oh well, my next class is Multivariable Calculus. See you later Edward, and hey, call me later, okay?"

I sighed, "Okay, sure," I said, not committing to anything.

I spent the next fifteen minutes after that talking with Chris and Joshua (who were in Irele's class with me) about the rest of our classes for the week. All of my first day nerves were gone, and I felt so comfortable assimilating into this life of a college man. I felt like I had been going here for years.

This day had passed in such a blur, and it was nothing like I thought it was going to be… it was fast and stressful and amazing.

And now it was the last class of the day with Professor Winnie.

I was, again, fully prepared to take notes, but Winnie was one of those professors that was big into introductions, so that was a pretty boring (three hour) class.

I yawned by the time his monologue was over… at six fifteen. _Finally, time to get back to Bella's house._

I sped back to her house, eager to change into something comfortable… since all the teachers had been busy with introductions, we didn't have any research for the classes to do. On some level, I was disappointed, I just wanted to be immersed in the entire experience. Although, I am kind of excited about my classes tomorrow. Let's see, I have Frontiers of Europe with Professor Plokhii, The Anthropology of Arabia with Professor Caton, and Rogues, Heroes, and Significant Others with Professor Gaylord. All in all, they were extremely easy classes, but I couldn't get into the law stuff until I graduated from Harvard College and moved onto Harvard Law. I smiled in excitement at knowing how successful I'd be. My work load wouldn't be too much, but oh well, at least it meant I would be able to spent more time with Bella.

I was getting hungry too though, so I hoped Bella hadn't eaten yet. I sighed as I pulled up and got out of the car. I opened the door and noticed Bella on the phone, so I set my bag down and kissed her cheek.

She hung up when she noticed me and tossed her phone on the couch, turning around in my arms and kissing me, "Hi… how was school?"

I shrugged, "Overwhelming and long, but I loved it. It was better than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad… I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't, and I'm starving!" I said dramatically, and Bella giggled. I automatically thought back to how Monica laughed, and decided that I liked the way Bella's laugh sounded much better.

"Good thing I'm having Joana make some teriyaki chicken… I figured that was something you'd be familiar with. I've never had it, but I thought you might like it."

"It sounds delicious," I said, pulling her into a hug.

She smiled again, "Good! While we wait for her to bring it over… do you have any homework tonight?" she asked, biting her lip.

I smirked and peppered kisses all over her face, "No, I don't, did you have anything in mind?"

Instead of a reply, she wound her arms around my neck and pulled me in to kiss her. My own arms automatically wrapped themselves around her.

"Goodness gracious, _what _am I possibly going to do with you, Edward Rochester?"

My stance faltered a bit as she referred to my current alias. It made me uncomfortable when she addressed my 'last name' because I either thought she already knew, or would get a clue from the look on my face. I hated lying to her, but decided to think it through later and get back into character.

I shrugged and playfully bit her shoulder, "So how was your day with Alice?"

She sighed, "Really fun, I feel so relaxed. Did you make any friends," she grinned playfully.

"No," I said into her hair, "-I'm the social outcast who sits in the bathroom during lunch."

She rolled her eyes and shoved at my chest, "So do you want to eat?"

I nodded and took her hand as we walked into the kitchen. We had a nice dinner, and ended up talking about my future job. I noticed that when we talked of the future, neither of us ever brought up how I would have to end up leaving. I didn't quite know why… but it wasn't something we had talked about.

And now, a few hours later, we were in bed. She was cradled in my arms, asleep, as I swept my fingers up and down her arm.

I thought back to earlier that day, when I was thinking about Rochester. I knew it wasn't my real name, and I hadn't ever been the best liar. I wondered if she was just humoring me, and got instantly panicked. Oh well, does she really have a reason to care?

_Yes, you're going to be living with her for the next seven years or so._

I suppose she does have a reason to want to know my last name. She _was _paying my way through college.

Wait.

She was paying my way through college.

My brow furrowed as I looked down at her sleeping form. She said she already paid, and if she had paid, then she would've had to have paid for Edward Cullen… not Edward Rochester.

My entire body stiffened at the thought. Why hadn't she brought it up? Asked me why I lied? Yelled at me?

But instead, nothing… maybe she really didn't have a problem with it.

_Dumbass. Of course she'll have a problem with it. Chicks hate liars._

I groaned, much too loudly, and checked to make sure I hadn't woken her up. I hadn't.

I promised myself that I would talk to her about it tomorrow.

Even with that thought, I wasn't able to relax enough to sleep.

EBEB

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, "You look really tired, didn't you sleep last night?"

I shrugged and refrained from yawning, "Not really… I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked at the kitchen, undoubtedly wondering why Joana was taking so long with our breakfast.

"Well, you know how you went to pay for my college tuition last month?" I fiddled with my fingers uncomfortably, wondering if she could sense how nervous I was.

She nodded, "Well, technically, I was getting a massage while Marcel paid, but essentially it doesn't matter. It was paid for," she waved her hand in the air noncommittally.

"Oh."

That was all I said, panic setting in. So Marcel knew… why hadn't he come talk to me about it? Why didn't he tell Bella?

I sighed, thankful for his discretion, and wondering if I could possibly corner Marcel later and ask him about it.

But now, it was time to get going, because I was going to be late if I didn't leave within two minutes.

I got up from where I was sitting and set my laptop on the table, kissing Bella's cheek before hurrying out to my car.

My classes went by really fast that day- probably because I was so nervous about talking to Marcel. I wrote down the main points of the lectures so that I could look them up when I got back to Bella's house… I knew that I wouldn't be able to focus on learning today when I knew that my entire college career could crumble at any second.

And all because of a stupid lie.

Bella was home when I got back to the house, and I was sorely disappointed. I really wanted my chance to talk with Marcel, and I knew I wouldn't get to talk to him today. Bella would wonder why I needed to leave, and then she would get suspicious… and I definitely didn't want that.

I sighed as I pulled in, knowing that I probably wouldn't have my chance to ask him about it until the weekend.

Bella waved at me from the door with a grin. I visibly relaxed just from the sight of her and couldn't help but grin back.

I pulled her into my arms tightly the moment she was within reach and kissed her forehead.

"How was your day?" she asked, pulling me into the house.

I shrugged, "Good, I guess. I have some research to do for my classes, though."

Her smile faltered, "So we don't have time to…" she trailed off, disappointed.

I inwardly groaned. I knew that I'd need to make time for Bella, but I had a lot of research to do… oh well, I best prepare myself for a sleepless night.

Not that I didn't want to fuck her… _God, _I want to fuck her.

I shook myself from my thoughts and smirked at her, winding my arms around her and pressing her flush against my chest.

She grinned at my suggestive stare and leaned up to kiss my jaw line. I sighed at the feel of her lips against me and rolled my hips into hers, making sure she felt how hard I was.

By the whimper that passed through her lips, she noticed. Her hands eagerly fisted in my hair and shoved my face down so that my lips collided with hers.

She moaned when I slipped my tongue past her lips and trailed my hand up her silk blouse, cupping her breast in my hand. I groaned as my thumb slid over her pebbled nipple and she arched into my touch.

"Do you like that, baby?" I whispered huskily, again pressing my prominent erection into her stomach, "Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out of her mouth was my name in a breathy moan.

"E-Edward…"

I smirked and pinched her nipple between my fingers, "Yeah?" I cooed down at her, "You _do _like that, don't you?"

In an instant, my hand was gone, and she groaned. I smiled at her disappointment and began untying the silk bow located on the edge of her blouse.

"You know," I said casually, sliding her shirt over her shoulders and resting my hands on her hips, "- how you were worried about me not having enough time to do _this _with you?"

Her eyes rolled back into her head slightly when I thrust against her center again, "Y-yeah?" she responded, barely able to speak.

I chuckled, "Well baby," I cooed, "-tonight, I'm going to show you that you don't need to worry about things like that. And do you want to know why?"

I yanked the zipper on her skirt down and shoved it down her legs, watching as she eagerly kicked it off. I took my sweet time pulling her panties down her legs and unclasping her bra. I stepped back and took a moment to admire her in all of her shaking, naked glory.

She was panting, waiting for me to tell her why.

I stepped back towards her and rested my hand on her hip, "Do you want to know why, baby?" I asked again.

She nodded, looking up at me with lustful eyes.

My hand traced along her leg until I was cupping her wet sex. She moaned and I leaned close to her so that my lips were grazing her ear, "You won't need to worry about that anymore because every fucking day, your tight little pussy is going to be well cared for," I slipped one of my fingers inside of her and she gasped, "-if you know what I mean…" I bit her earlobe lightly, trailing off suggestively.

She certainly _did _know what I meant, and Bella fucking loved the way I was talking to her now. It was to the point where she had to hang onto me in order to stand upright.

And just like that, I brought my finger to her lips, watching with my jaw slack as her tongue swirled around my finger.

She released my finger with a pop and I growled, gripping her hips too harshly as I lifted her onto the counter.

She fumbled while pushing my pants down my legs and I tugged my shirt over my head.

I smirked at her and lifted both of her legs over my shoulders, teasing her opening with my cock.

She whimpered and pulled her lip into her mouth, biting down on it.

"Please…" she begged.

"Please what?" I asked, pushing the head of my dick into her, watching as her face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and desperation.

"Fuck! P-please, Edward, fuck me…" she gasped out, bucking her hips towards me.

I growled and grabbed onto her hips, wildly thrusting into her so hard that she might fall off of the counter.

"Jesus…" I grunted as she called out my name, loud enough for the fucking world to hear.

She felt so good, I clenched my jaw to keep myself from coming too soon.

Dead puppies.

Old women in bikinis.

Crying children.

Those thoughts bought me more time, and Bella clenched around me.

I looked down at her with hooded eyes, and knew she was close. Never slowing my pace, I leaned down to take her nipple in my mouth and rubbed my thumb in tight circles around her clit.

"Cum for me, baby," I growled against her and she arched her back, crying out unintelligible words as she climaxed.

The sight of her coming did me in, and with a few more thrusts, I found myself unable to keep going.

Panting, I pulled out of her and watched as she laid there in post orgasmic bliss. A lazy grin spread across my face as I kissed both of her ankles before lowering them from my shoulders. I picked her up and carried her upstairs towards her bed. I covered her with the warm duvet and pulled on a pair of shorts.

I opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well… to do my homework."

Her face fell, but she nodded.

"Okay…"

I looked back at Bella, and then towards the stairs. I sighed, walking back towards Bella and crawling back in bed with her. A priceless grin spread across her face as I took her into my arms.

I had to admit, this was much better than working on homework.

I waited until she fell asleep, which was about an hour later, and slipped out of her room. I went downstairs and opened my laptop with a yawn, getting out my bag to see what I had to look up.

Fuck, I needed some coffee… I went into the kitchen and brewed a pot before sitting back down at my laptop.

What felt like days later (but was really only three hours), I was finally caught up, and sighed in relief. The coffee was still running through my system, so I decided to get back on Facebook.

Monica was on, and within ten seconds of me being online, she sent me more than five messages.

"Good grief…" I said, reading them.

**Hey Edward! What's up?**

**I had soooo much fun getting coffee!**

**We should do it again sometime!**

**Do you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow?**

**I know this awesome place in Cambridge Square!**

**The food is always great there!**

I took a couple minutes figuring out how to respond. I didn't want to be rude, but I knew that I couldn't lead her on either.

**I'm sorry, Mon, I'm busy tomorrow at lunch.**

There, short and sweet. I even threw in the nickname to soften the blow.

**Ooh, Mon ;) love the nickname, Eddie! Okay, what about Thursday?**

Shit. I guess my blow softener didn't work as well as I thought. I'd have to be straight with her.

**I'm busy at lunch every day this week.**

There. No one is busy every day, so maybe this would get my point across.

**Um… okay then. We'll have to get together next week!**

I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Sure.**

I replied noncommittally.

**Love you sweet cheeks, I'll see you tomorrow.**

My eyes widened at the words. Hadn't I been clear enough? I didn't know how to respond to that without hurting the poor girl's feelings, so I just didn't reply at all.

I yawned again, feeling the coffee start to wear off. I walked back upstairs and crawled into bed with Bella.

BPOV

When I woke up from the most amazing night's sleep I had ever gotten, it was nine o' clock. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, disappointed that I hadn't been awake to see Edward off.

Today was his third day, and I could see that he was visibly happier. Ha, Alice was right. He was happier.

I sighed and pulled off my lavender eye mask, squinting when I saw the sun. I giggled, realizing that I'd been asleep for twelve hours. How lazy.

But then again… Edward's very good at wearing you out. God, just thinking about how good he was got a huge reaction out of me.

I walked to the other side of the room and pressed Joana's button on the intercom.

"Joana, I'd like you to come over and make me some Eggs Benedict with some iced tea. Also, last week, you forgot to clean the bathroom on the third floor, so don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Is that all?" she didn't hesitate to respond to me.

"Yes, Joana, that is all."

I changed into a dress Alice had gotten me for my birthday last year and walked downstairs. When I saw the counter that Edward had taken me on, a grin spread across my face and I let out a giggle.

I looked around the living room and saw that Edward had left his laptop open- probably because of the research he had to do last night. Some part of me felt bad for keeping him from his homework, but most of me was just relaxed from what Edward did to me last night. I walked over to the laptop and put my hand on it to close it, but saw some blonde chick on his chat window.

My brows came together in confusion as I sat down on the couch, looking through it.

Who the fuck was Monica, and why was _my _man calling her 'Mon'. And fuck this, why was she telling him she loved him?

I considered the fact that they might be of some relation, but in my heart, I knew it wasn't true.

A single tear fell from my eye.

**So, having never been to college, I hope my fifteen year old depiction of it wasn't too screwed up. I even made up his class schedule, it was kind of fun. If there were any wrong details in my description, don't focus on them too much, as I said before, this chapter is meant to express his first day of school, not an informational piece on Harvard.**

**I guess Bitchella does have feelings after all. I wonder how Edward will explain away that one.**

**And if you didn't read the first A/N, my absence is explained there.**

**Chapter question- Why do you think Marcel hasn't tried to warn Bella about Edward's lies?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
